La chica noche y el joven día
by Hyuga Elias
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Pain, Hinata recibe una respuesta por parte de Naruto. Sin embargo, luego de un tiempo reciben una advertencia sobre un nuevo peligro. Lo único raro es que el "mensajero" lleva un tiempo muerto según lo que saben. Ahora viene el tiempo de entrenar nuevamente para proteger lo que se quiere.
1. Prometo responderte

Muy buenas noches a todos. Me presento aquí con este mi primer fanfic, el cual se trata de mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos en las notas finales.

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y su historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iban los dos por el camino, caminando apenas por el esfuerzo que habían invertido. Sin embargo, había valido la pena, pues gracias a Hinata y él, ahora Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, había muerto. Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, como cuando alguien termina una dura tarea. Por fin su maestro había sido vengado, y Akatsuki, al haber perdido a su líder, seguro se disolvería.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó un pequeño pozo en el camino.

—Cuidado —Le dijo ella, apartándolo del obstáculo —C-casi te caes —Respondió cuando él la vio confundido.

Eso era admirable en ella. Aun estando en las últimas cuidaba de él. La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, cualquiera que pasara por allí se encontraría una escena bastante tierna de ellos dos: caminando lentamente, ambos abrazados de los hombros. Pero si iban de esa manera, era porque a duras penas encontraban fuerzas para caminar, y necesitaban apoyarse en el otro para no caer. En ese momento, las energías de ambos eran casi nulas debido a la batalla que habían librado.

Flash back:

—Lo que buscas no es paz, sino una mentira —Dijo Naruto a un impasible Pain.

—Las personas son muy tontas para descubrirlo —Dijo —Esa es la única manera en que la paz puede lograrse. El mundo en el que creía Jiraiya-sensei no es más que una fantasía. Ahora, tú vendrás conmigo.

De repente oyeron un grito, y Pain retrocedió justo a tiempo, evitando que el golpe de la Hyuuga le diera.

"Qué cruel" —Pensó—"Restringió el movimiento de Naruto-kun con esas estacas. Debo pensar en una forma de liberarlo"

—No dejaré que te acerques a él —Gritó con furia hacia aquel hombre a quien enfrentaba.

—Vete de aquí Hinata —La trataba de convencer Naruto. Sinceramente, no quería que otro de sus amigos muriera —No eres rival para él.

—Lo sé —Le dijo Hinata, sorprendiéndolo —Tan sólo estoy siendo egoísta. Estoy aquí por mi voluntad.

— ¿Qué?

—Esta vez, seré yo quien te salve, Naruto-kun. Siempre he estado llorando, huyendo y rindiéndome antes de intentarlo. Pero gracias a ti siempre fui por el camino correcto. Siempre te veía, intentando encontrar valor para alcanzarte y caminar a tu lado, que es donde quiero estar hasta el fin. Gracias a ti yo cambié. Tu sonrisa me ha salvado. Es por eso que no temo morir, si eso significa el poder protegerte. Porque yo…¡TE AMO, NARUTO-KUN!

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Hinata, la chica rara y tímida que siempre tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba en su presencia, le había dicho que lo amaba, y que estaba dispuesta a morir para protegerlo. No quería eso. Lo último que quería era ver a otro compañero morir. No, no era solo eso, y él lo sabía. Aquello que no deseaba, esa idea que tanto detestaba, era que Hinata resultase herida. Hacía poco tuvo ese pensamiento en una pesadilla, viendo cómo la joven kunoichi se arrastraba hacia él, en un estado en el que se seguía con vida de pura buena fortuna. Esa noche había despertado sin comprender bien qué le preocupaba. No era como si le gustara, ¿no? Se había debatido eso por horas, y llegó a creer que Hinata le gustaba. Sin embargo, no quería pasar lo que pasó con Sakura, así que había decidido callarse y observar que pasaba.

Pero allí estaba ella, y temía que su peor pesadilla se haga realidad.

Hinata, entre tanto, había estado buscando una manera de liberar al rubio de las estacas, y cuando lo decidió, se dispuso a actuar.

Giró dando una patada baja que alcanzó una de las barras, rompiéndola en el acto. Dando un segundo giro, sostuvo fuertemente con ambas manos las otras dos más cercanas, mientras sentía que era lanzada de manera brusca por el _Shinra Tensei_ de Pain.

"Eso sí dolió", pensó. Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro: eso salió tal como quería.

—Admito que eres inteligente —Dijo Pain viéndola levantarse —Lograste quebrar tres de mis barras interruptoras de chakra. Por eso, morirás aquí. No puedo permitir que te conviertas en una amenaza. _Bansho Ten'in_. —Rezó el nombre de su técnica mientras materializaba una de sus estacas.

—No tan rápido —Dijo Hinata con total confianza — _Juuho: Soshiken_ —Dijo, y en cada uno de sus brazos se materializó un león de chakra azul. Momentos después, el jutsu de Pain comenzó a perder fuerza, hasta que Hinata pudo mantenerse en pie por si sola.

—Ya veo —Decía el Akatsuki —Así que esta es una técnica de absorción de chakra. Deduzco que es de tu autoría, ya que de todos los Hyuuga con los que he luchado a lo largo de mi vida, tú eres la única que la ha ejecutado. Imagino entonces que estoy frente a un prodigio.

"¿Prodigio?", se preguntó Hinata sorprendida. "Es muy gracioso que la primera persona en decirme eso sea un enemigo. Debo enfrentarle cuerpo a cuerpo si quiero tener la oportunidad de acercarme a Naruto-kun." Entonces, sin más cavilaciones se lanzó al ataque. Sin embargo, no contó con que la distancia entre ellos le permitiría a Pain arrojarle rocas de gran tamaño. Se vió obligada a esquivarlas como pudo, ya que tenía que guardar todas las energías posibles para su enemigo. Esto en realidad se le estaba complicando demasiado, pues seguía algo aturdida por el golpe de hacía un rato. Incluso algunas rocas lograron desestabilizarla, pero pudo llegar a donde estaban el Akatsuki y Naruto, iniciando una serie de golpes dirigidos al primero, el cual solamente esquivaba los embates. Sin embargo, en un momento Hinata logró darle algunos golpes, lo cual dio tiempo a romper otra de las barras. En ese momento, alcanzó a ver una mirada de súplica de parte de Naruto, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Pain.

— _Shinra Tensei_ —Gritó, alejando a Hinata del rubio, mientras en la mente de Nagato se formaba un oscuro pensamiento.

"Así que el Kyuubi está enamorado. Esto puede beneficiarme, pero para eso debo utilizar métodos más dolorosos." Pensaba mientras una siniestra sonrisa se manifestaba en su cara.

—Kyuubi —Dijo Pain, apuntando su mano a la peliazul —Ahora conocerás el dolor que sintió mi amigo cuando vio morir aquello que amaba. Conoce el dolor de Yahiko. _Bansho Ten´in._

Esta vez, Hinata no podía hacer nada para evitar el jutsu, así que fue atraída hacia el peli-naranja, quien la tomó bruscamente del cuello, apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza, logrando que ella quede al borde de la inconciencia.

Naruto, quien veía esto horrorizado, sintió una gran desesperación, mientras a su mente volvía aquella pesadilla, la cual se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible realidad.

—Antes de darte el golpe final, te permitiré que le digas unas palabras a tu amado, que seguramente las quiere escuchar.

La arrojó contra el suelo, justo enfrente de Naruto, quien la veía con una mescla de rabia, dolor e impotencia.

A pesar del dolor que sentía, ella se levantó como pudo, aferrándose a una de las estacas. Lo vio a los ojos, y comprendió lo que sentía. Entonces sonrió para calmarlo y calmarse. Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle, pero sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, así que decidió proclamarle su nindo, el cual ambos compartían. Así sabría que no estaba sólo:

—N-No retroced-deré j-jamás a mis palabras. P-P-Porque ese es mi camino del ninja _._

—Muere —Fue lo último que dijo Pain, antes de clavarle la barra en el vientre. Entonces, la desesperación se apoderó de Naruto, dejando vía libre al chakra del Kyuubi, con el cual formó por primera vez la sexta cola.

—Imagino que tu dolor ya te permite odiarme. Sin embargo, recuerda que mi dolor es más fuerte que el tuyo.

Naruto entonces cargó contra Pain, rompiendo sin darse cuenta la estaca que hirió a Hinata, liberándola de paso. Nagato supo reconocer el peligro que se avecinaba, y envió todo el chakra que pudo al cuerpo en batalla.

—No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo. _Chibaku Tensei._ —Dijo, creando un meteorito que encerró a Naruto, el cual se vio obligado a liberar la octava cola para escapar.

Entonces, algo sucedió en la mente del rubio. Justo antes de que rompiera el sello, una mano lo detuvo.

—Si te rindes tan fácil, entonces en verdad no eres mi hijo. —Dijo una voz tranquila pero firme.

—Yo-Yondaime-sama— Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo estás, Naruto? — Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es que usted sabe mi nombre?

— ¿Quién más podría haberlo hecho, siendo que eres mi hijo?

Luego de escuchar lo que Minato tenía que decir, Naruto sintió dos fuertes deseos: uno el de abrazarlo y sentir ese calor familiar que tanto le faltaba, y el otro consistía el molerlo a golpes por encerrar esa bestia dentro de él. Entonces, vio como su padre ponía su mano sobre su sello, dotándole de la resistencia perdida a través de los años.

—Sé que no puedo compensarte por todo lo que has sufrido—Le dijo abrazándolo—Pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. No desesperes hijo. Tengo confianza en que lograrás ser el Hokage que nos supere a todos.

— ¿De qué sirve ser Hokage si no puedo proteger a los que quiero? Primero el Teme, luego Ero-Sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Ji-chan Sennin… y ahora Hinata-chan- Dijo al borde del llanto.

—Hijo, entiende que somos shinobis, y no siempre nuestras historias tienen final feliz. Si quieres, has el luto, pero primero debes vencer a este hombre. Y por cierto —Dijo mientras desaparecía —Mira hacia el terreno donde estabas y tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

Fin flash back

Todavía sentía la alegría de ver a Hinata siendo curada por Katsuyu, y la emoción del enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra Pain. Otra cosa que de seguro recordaría hasta su último día era la conversación con Nagato, en la cual él le confió todos sus sueños de paz, para luego revivir a los muertos de Konoha.

—Cuidado —Volvió a decir Hinata mientras se movía para evitar una piedra.

En eso, Naruto recordó que todavía no le contestaba, y debía hacerlo rápido si no quería que ella malinterpretase sus sentimientos.

—Hinata-chan —Le llamó.

— ¿Si, Naruto-kun?

—Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy. Sin ti probablemente hubiera muerto más tarde.

—N-No tienes nada que agradecerme, Naruto-kun. Yo fui porque quise.

—También sobre eso te quería hablar.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó confundida.

—Si aquello que me dijiste es verdad y me quieres, no vuelvas a hacer eso.-Suplicó.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Porque esta vez tuviste suerte, pero no quisiera que pases por algo que pueda matarte. No quiero, y no soportaría ver eso.

— ¿No quieres ver a un compañero morir por salvarte?

—No. No quiero verte a TI sufriendo, y menos por mi culpa.

Hinata no supo qué contestar, así que simplemente siguió avanzando, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su sonrojo. Viendo que ella no hablaría, Naruto continuó.

—Este momento por el que estamos pasando todos los de Konohagakure no sato es uno muy delicado, y debemos dedicarnos enteramente a la villa. Sin embargo, no creas que lo tuyo quedará sin respuesta.

La peliazul, que ya se esperaba una contestación negativa, solo continuó caminando, mortificándose mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta de creer que él le diría que sí. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras del rubio la dejaron anonadada.

—No puedo decir que te amo, ya que ni siquiera sé que se siente amar de verdad. Pero, aun así puedo decirte que… me gustas, Hinata-chan. No sé desde cuándo ni tampoco cómo pasó, pero puedo asegurarte que lo que digo es verdad. Ahora, lo único que te pido es algo de tiempo y paciencia, pues como te dije no podemos distraer nuestra atención de la villa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— ¡H-H-HAI! — ¿Acaso su amor le estaba dando una oportunidad? Esto debía de ser un sueño muy hermoso. La invadió tal emoción, que apenas pudo decir (o más bien gritar) esa respuesta antes de desmayarse.

Naruto apenas alcanzó a reaccionar cuando su caída y la de Hinata fueron paradas por dos ninjas.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Yamato-taicho? —Preguntó confundido.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —Dijo el peliblanco— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, sensei— Respondió con alegría. Fijándose en la que hasta hace unos momentos caminaba con él, sintió una sensación de calidez al verla descansar plácidamente —Tengo un buen ángel guardián —Agregó, pensando que tal vez esa sensación era un poco de lo que se trataba el amor.

—Así que al fin te diste cuenta, Naruto— Dijo divertido el peliblanco.

Naruto entonces notó por el paisaje que se acercaban a Konoha, y comenzó a escuchar los gritos de la gente. —Por cierto, Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué son esos gritos?

—Esos Naruto —Dijo con una sonrisa —Son los gritos de la gente, que esperan ansiosamente al "Héroe de Konoha".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Que estén bien y nos leemos en otro momento.

¡Matta´ne!


	2. Familia y encuentros

Buenas a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

daniela hervar: ¡Hola! Tengo cuatro agradecimientos para vos: por desearme suerte, por tu consejo (aunque esto te lo dije en Fanfic es algo a las corridas) y por darme ánimos. Me encanta que te guste y aquí tenés la conti. Le hice unas ediciones en algunos detalles que descuidé en Fanfic es, y creo que quedó bien. Que disfrutes y gracias por tu comentario (ese era el cuarto agradecimiento ¿creías que lo olvidé?)

Akime Maxwell: Que bueno que te guste la historia. Te agradezco tu comentario y que disfrutes.

shilany: Que bueno que te haya encantado. Descuida que pienso acabarlo. Sólo decía eso del final por lo de terminarlo decentemente. Con lo de la temática, no sé si te referís a lo de la confesión o a otra cosa, pero me alegro que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen tampoco, y me encantaría saber quién la hizo.

Una aclaración: es algo muy secundario en realidad, pero a Hanabi yo la imaginé con la apariencia de The Last. No cambia nada en la historia, pero me parece su mejor versión para el fic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, vieron que los aldeanos los recibían con gritos y ovaciones. Yamato intentó llevar a Hinata (que ya había despertado y sinceramente no se creía lo que estaba viendo) a un lugar tranquilo para que descansara, pero al parecer las personas estaban demasiado agradecidas como para dejarles tranquilos un momento. Entonces vieron que Sakura y los demás de los Once de Konoha llegaban a ellos, arrebatándolos del cuidado de Kakashi y Yamato para darles un caluroso abrazo, el cual no duró mucho ya que Hinata volvió a desmayarse del cansancio, siendo llevada por Sakura y Sai a una carpa que habían preparado para atender a los heridos del último ataque. Mientras tanto, la multitud se había apoderado de Naruto, y ahora lo arrojaban por los aires, aclamándolo como un héroe.

— ¡VIVAN LOS HÉROES DE KONOHA! —Gritó alguien, a lo que todos respondieron con un grito aún mayor. Naruto se sentía encantado. Por fin sentía esa aceptación y aprobación del pueblo. Ya no lo veían como un monstruo, ya no era el Kyuubi. Ahora para ellos él era Uzumaki Naruto, héroe de la aldea y vencedor de Pain, aunque con algo de ayuda. "Espero que ahora tu clan te acepte como eres, y reconozcan lo digna que fuiste desde un principio", pensó, y estaba alegre, porque ahora uno de sus objetivos estaba cumplido.

 **EN LAS CARPAS:**

— ¿Cómo lo supieron? —Preguntó Hinata, luego de despertar, a Sakura, quien la estaba curando de algunas heridas.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de cuando había despertado — ¿Te refieres a la batalla?

—Sí

—Pues, cuando te fuiste, Ko casi se desgarganta llamándote, pero tú no volvías. En cambio, yo lo escuché, y pude encontrarlo poco después de que llegaras allá. Quise convencerlo de que se fuera conmigo, pero se negó. Entonces me dijo que podía leer tus labios por la posición en la que estabas. Me contó lo que le dijiste a Naruto. —Dijo con una sonrisa —En verdad esperaba que lo hicieras algún día. Por lo del resto, al parecer varios Hyuuga te estaban buscando, y a ellos y a Katsuyu-sama debemos que el hecho se conozca.

—Ya veo.

—Perdona que esté de metiche, pero ¿Qué te dijo después? Ya sabes, respecto a "ese" tema.

Hinata recostó su cabeza en la manta sobre la que estaba descansando, y poniendo una hermosa sonrisa dijo: —Este es un momento en el cual nuestra atención debe estar dirigida hacia la aldea, además de que no sabe definir como es amar a alguien de verdad, por lo que no puede decir que me corresponda a ese nivel.

— ¿A ese nivel? —Preguntó confundida— ¿Dices que él…? —Volvió a preguntar, sonrojando de paso a la Hyuuga.

—Sí. Él dice…que siente algo por mí. —Dijo con alegría.

—Ya veo. Me alegro mucho por ti, y te aseguro que ese baka te amará, solo que no sabe del todo qué le sucede. Ahora descansa, que tuviste un día muy agitado.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —Dijo durmiéndose.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que se cumplió un mes de que Konoha fue destruida. Las reparaciones avanzaban de manera excelente, y ya todos los que habían sido heridos habían sido atendidos. En Konoha estaba a cargo el Consejo de los Clanes, mientras se esperaba a que Tsunade se recuperara. Sin embargo, el tiempo se acababa, y tarde o temprano deberían hablar con el Daymio, cosa que nadie deseaba, ya que Danzo podría aprovechar eso para tomar el poder y "encargarse" de todo aquel que apoyara a Tsunade. Por otra parte, a Naruto lo habían ascendido a chunin, y Neji había escrito una carta de recomendación jounin para Hinata. Todo eso por sus acciones contra el líder de Akatsuki, recibiendo felicitaciones de parte de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Iruka también aprovechó para escribir una carta, pero dio la condición de que en el plazo de un año Naruto demuestre merecerlo.

A Hinata las cosas empezaban a irle bien con el resto de su clan. Hiashi incluso aceptó que su hija se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar el Clan, así que quiso devolverla a su posición de heredera. Sin embargo, la respuesta de su hija lo sorprendió.

 _Flash back:_

Se encontraban en el despacho del líder del Clan. Además de Hiashi y Hinata, estaban presentes Neji y Hanabi. Uno como representante de la rama secundaria, y la otra como la actual heredera.

—Hinata —Habló Hiashi —En los últimos tiempos has demostrado crecimiento, no sólo en cuanto al poder, sino a tu firmeza y valentía. Has logrado hacerle frente al Akatsuki, te mantuviste ahí defendiendo a Naruto, cuando se te dio la oportunidad de retirarte y salvar tu vida. Un líder se mantiene en el frente, defendiendo a sus subordinados sin importar qué. En otros momentos también mostraste ese valor al defender la villa. Creo que esos son valores importantes que el próximo líder del Clan Hyuga debería tener, y por eso he decidido que vuelvas a ser mí heredera. Se lo anunciaré al resto del clan en tres días.

—Arigato, otou-sama, pero… no es mi deseo el convertirme en líder de los Hyuga —Dijo, dejando anonadados a los presentes.

— ¿Q-Qué dices, onee-sama?

—Hinata-sama… —Dijo Neji en un susurro.

—Hinata —Le habló su padre — ¿A qué se debe el que te niegues a esto? ¿No habías pasado toda tu vida tratando de recuperar tú lugar?

—En realidad, lo que yo buscaba era su reconocimiento. Me llenaba de vergüenza el que me considerasen indigna de pertenecer a mi familia, y por eso fue que comencé a entrenar. Para que mi familia estuviera orgullosa de mí.

—Hermana —Dijo Hanabi en un susurro.

—Pero ser líder no es solamente lo que has dicho, padre. Todavía conservo esa amabilidad que tú me criticaste, y aunque he liderado misiones, no soy capaz de dirigir la vida de otras personas. Además de que no quisiera estar al mando de una familia esclavizada. Yo deseo que no haya más división entre las familias, y que volvamos a ser una sola como en otros tiempos. Pero si bien dicen que poseo firmeza en la batalla, no podría llevar a cabo tan drástico cambio ni con toda la familia secundaria de mi parte. —Culminó.

— ¿Has terminado? —Preguntó Hiashi con los ojos cerrados.

— Si, padre. Y comprendo si es que ya no pertenezco a la familia principal. He dicho lo que tenía que decir y no me arrepiento. Aceptaré el sello si esa es tu decisión.

— ¿Acaso crees que sellaría a mi propia hija? —Preguntó serio.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Dijeron sorprendidos los que le acompañaban.

—Los reuní aquí no sólo para hablar de tu posición, —Dijo con un tono aún más serio de lo normal —ya que también necesito su apoyo para algo. Hinata, hace años tal vez haya sido tan frío como para sellarte, pero el tiempo me ha cambiado, y a base de desgracias he aprendido que esa tradición nunca debió existir. Hace poco me propuse hacer lo posible por cambiar eso, y estoy consciente de que es una tarea capaz de sobrepasar mis tiempos. Necesito de ustedes para apoyarme y seguir cuando yo ya no pueda. Hinata, ¿Estás segura de tu decisión?

—Hai, otou-sama. Yo no podría dirigir todo esto. Hanabi nee-chan y Neji-nii san serían más aptos para eso.

—Hanabi, ahora que tu hermana se ha negado a sucederme, ¿Te crees capaz de ser la siguiente en el mando del Clan?

—Aceptaré con gusto, padre, si es que puedo ayudar a que esta maldición salga de nuestra familia.

—Queda entonces decidido —Dijo Hiashi —Hanabi será la heredera, pero Hinata, —Le habló a la mayor —tú seguirás perteneciendo a la familia principal.

 _Fin flash back._

Desde entonces la relación entre Hinata y su padre fue mejorando, aunque todavía mantenían algunas de las viejas maneras.

Con respecto a Naruto, este ahora era el receptor de los agradecimientos de todos los habitantes de Konoha, además de que los adultos le dirigían todo tipo de disculpas, las cuales él aceptaba con gusto.

Como había predicho, la reconstrucción de la aldea se llevaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía, dejándolo exhausto para la noche. Y eso cuando no le tocaba hacer una guardia ya que, como al entrar en el _Sennin Modo_ se transformaba en un ninja sensor, a veces debía pasar noches enteras sobre la cabeza de su padre en el Monte Hokage, para asegurarse de que ningún shinobi extraño pasara por allí, al ser el lado más débil de la villa. Sin embargo, él aprovechaba estos momentos para meditar en lo que sucedía en esos días. Había estado cercano a Hinata en algunas oportunidades, e incluso los solían dejar a ambos de guardia por las dudas que algo pasara. Lo podrían haber dejado con cualquier Hyuuga, y a veces lo hacían, pero eran más las veces que los mandaban allí a los dos. Estaba empezando a sospechar que Sakura y los demás tenían mucho que ver con eso. Sin embargo, en esos momentos él debía concentrarse al máximo para no perder el Modo Ermitaño, lo cual también implicaba el quedarse callado durante todo ese tiempo, por lo que no podían empezar ninguna charla muy amena, si eso era lo que sus amigos querían. Aun así, el sólo estar en su compañía le daba una sensación de paz, además de que a veces sentía deseos de llegar a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso a veces en su mente se formaban "otras ideas".

—Maldición —Se recriminaba mentalmente cuando aparecían esos pensamientos —Ero-Sennin, ya contaminaste mi mente.

Esa noche les tocó de nuevo guardia a ellos dos. Ya ni siquiera le sorprendía, e incluso le hubiera parecido raro que no fuese así. De verdad que le encantaba cada vez que ella se sonrojaba cuando les daban esa tarea. No olvidaba que le debía una respuesta, y ya comenzaba a definir lo que sentía. Sin embargo, había decidido no tocar ese tema hasta que Konoha estuviera en buen estado, y así lo haría.

Cuando llegaron al Monte Hokage, se sentaron de espaldas al otro, para que así Naruto no perdiese el equilibrio durante la meditación.

Mientras reunía energía natural y entraba al _Sennin Modo_ , comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido ese día. Al parecer, Danzo había salido de la aldea para hablar con el Daymio sobre la elección de un Hokage sustituto en tanto que Tsunade se recuperaba. De seguro lo que el Shimura buscaba era que el Señor Feudal lo nombre Hokage. Nunca entendería cómo ese tipo lograba manipular tan fácilmente a las personas. Por suerte Shikaku había salido un tiempo antes, y no dejaría que el Daymio se deje manejar así como así.

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando sintió un grupo de chakras extraños. Uno de ellos le pareció demasiado frío, y supo que algo malo pasaría si no se encargaban de esto.

—Hinata-chan, busca con tu _Byakugan_ un grupo de cuatro personas a dos kilómetros al noreste.

—Hai, Naruto-kun —Dijo activando su Dojutsu —Los veo. Al parecer lo componen tres chicos y una chica. Todos parecen de nuestra edad.

— ¿Puedes darme algún detalle?

—No muchos. Uno de ellos es de complexión robusta y más alto que los demás. La chica lleva un par de lentes. Otro de los chicos tiene un colmillo que sobresale de su boca, y porta una espada de gran tamaño.

"Esos rasgos me suenan, pero no sé de dónde." Se decía el rubio mentalmente mientras trataba de recordar en qué lugar había visto a personas así.

— ¿Qué me dices del último? —Preguntó, con la esperanza de poder usar a esa persona de referencia.

—El último es… —Paró súbitamente al darse cuenta de quién era el que se acercaba a la aldea. —Es Uchiha-san.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí, Naruto-kun, y al parecer se acercan a gran velocidad.

—Debemos ir a interceptarlos. No creo que el Teme haya venido para volver pacíficamente.

—Vamos.

Así se acercaron al grupo de Sasuke, aunque permanecieron escondidos a una buena distancia por si algo pasaba. Entonces Naruto notó el gran chakra de la pelirroja, así como el color de su cabello. En los últimos tiempos había estado indagando acerca de sus raíces, y si no se equivocaba, ahora mismo estaba frente a otra superviviente del Clan Uzumaki.

De repente vieron cómo la chica se acercaba a Sasuke y le decía algo al oído. Este sólo sonrió de lado ante lo escuchado, y dijo al aire:

—Sé perfectamente que están allí, y permítanme decirles que su aldea fue muy tonta al mandar a tan solo dos personas a por nosotros.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? —Dijo Naruto mientras él y Hinata salían de su escondite — Apareciste en nuestra guardia y tuvimos que venir.

—Así que eras tú, Dobe. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Admite que esperabas que fuera yo.

—Lo acepto, pero ¿Qué hace la Hyuuga aquí? ¿Acaso aprovechabas las enseñanzas de tu maestro? —Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, provocando un intenso sonrojo en la mencionada.

—Teme, no te atrevas a hablar así de Jiraiya-Sensei o de Hinata-chan, ¿Me oíste? —Dijo comenzando a enojarse.

—Está bien, pero aun así, ¿A qué viniste? ¿No querrás intentar que vuelva a la aldea, verdad?— Preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Así es, Teme, y te digo lo que te dije aquella vez, sobre la cascada: ¡Tú volverás a Konoha, aunque deba romperte las piernas a golpes para que no vuelvas a escapar!

—Cállate. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a Sasuke-kun? —Dijo Karin enfadada.

—Karin, basta —La paró Sasuke —Ya te he dicho que no volveré a la villa, Naruto.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué justamente pasabas por aquí?

—Hmp —Dijo Sasuke en lo que pareció una especie de risa —Mi única intención… ¡Es destruir Konohagakure no sato junto con todos sus shinobis!

—Teme, has enloquecido. —Dijo Naruto horrorizado

—No, Naruto. Ahora veo todo con claridad. Con estos ojos —Dijo mostrando el _Mangekyu Sharingan_ —puedo ver la verdad. Con ellos, vengaré la desgracia de mi Clan y de mi hermano.

— ¿Ahora hasta sientes cariño por Itachi? —Dijo un confundido rubio.

—No tengo nada que explicarte, así que salgan de mi camino o serán los primeros en sentir mi furia.

—Hablas como personaje de serie de acción barata, ¿Sabes? —Dijo Naruto burlón.

—Ya basta. Si no quieren salir de aquí, entonces morirán.

—Quiero ver que cumplas con eso. —Dijo como desafío —Hinata-chan — habló esta vez en un susurro —no puedo crear tantos clones si quiero mantener el _Sennin Modo._ ¿Crees poder ocuparte de la chica en tanto detengo a los otros?

—Hai —Respondió ella.

—Perfecto. _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ —Dijo al tiempo que aparecían cuatro clones de sombra, de los cuales dos se fueron a una distancia segura y comenzaron a meditar —Bien Teme, prepárate para reencontrarte con todos —Dijo mientras se tronaba los puños.

 ** _En el camino de Konoha hacia la mansión del Daymio:_**

—Maldito Shikaku —Se decía Danzo mientras iba camino a ver al Señor Feudal —Por más que lo intente no va a parar mis planes. —Entonces sintió algo extraño por unos segundos, y luego oír un pequeño ruido, se escuchó una voz.

—Él no, pero tal vez yo sí.

—Quién anda ahí —Preguntó alterado el consejero de Konoha al sentir una gran cantidad de chakra.

— ¿Acaso el gran Shimura Danzo está asustado de mí? —Se mofaba aquella presencia —Es un alago.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Eso no te importa viejo decrépito —Dijo saliendo a la luz y mostrando una máscara naranja con un remolino alrededor de su ojo derecho —Después de todo morirás aquí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Notas: Espero les haya gustado. Con gusto recibo cualquier comentario que tengan. Buena semana. ¡Matta´ne!


	3. Naruto vs Sasuke

Buenas a todos, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento tardar tanto siendo que prácticamente lo tenía listo, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Pues acá está la conti. No puedo decirte el final, pero espero que no te decepcione (si, ya lo tengo). Gracias por comentar y que disfrutes.

7 siniestro: Es distinto un castigo merecido y temporal y la esclavitud de por vida. Gracias por comentar y que disfrutes.

Lucas matias: Pues la seguiré escribiendo, Naruto y Hinata tendrán sus aventuras juntos. Lo de Amegakure tendrá que esperar un poco. Los de la nube no aparecerán por ahora por algo que después trataré de explicar. Y no te preocupes, que cambios abrá. Gracias por comentar y que disfrutes.

Por cierto, acá hay spoilers para los que no hayan visto la cara de Tobi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡He dicho que quién eres! —Habló más confiado el Shimura, ahora que sus AMBU lo protegían.

—Y yo he dicho que eso no te importa —Dijo Tobi, avanzando lentamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó espantado el Consejero de Konoha.

—Tu ojo —Respondió el Akatsuki con tono tranquilo —Y tu vida —Dijo mostrando las aspas del Sharingan.

 ** _En las afueras de Konoha:_**

— ¡TAKA! —Llamó Sasuke a sus compañeros de equipo — ¡Formación _Yonnin no Domu_! (Domo de los cuatro)

— ¿Seguro de eso Sasuke? —Preguntó el Hozuki —Podríamos ayudarte.

—No me contradigas, Suigetsu —Lo interrumpió Sasuke —Este Dobe es mío.

—Está bien, Sasuke —Le dijo Karin —Pero cancelaré la técnica si veo que algo pasa.

Entonces los tres miembros de Taka se separaron de su líder, siendo Karin seguida de Hinata, y los demás por Naruto y sus clones.

Al estar los adversarios frente a frente, Sasuke y su equipo golpearon el suelo con sus manos y gritaron a la vez — _Domu no kekkai._ —Y al instante se formaron cuatro domos de chakra alrededor de cada uno de ellos.

 ** _Con Sasuke y Naruto:_**

—Al parecer no quieres interrupciones, Teme —Dijo el Naruto real a Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, Dobe, así tu novia no parará nuestra pelea cuando te dé una paliza.

— ¿Tan seguro estás de eso? ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

—Si tan ansioso estás de morir, con gusto cumpliré ese deseo.

Dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron al combate que definiría el destino de uno de los dos.

— _Chidori Eiso_ —Dijo Sasuke, atravesando a Naruto con su lanza —Te dije que… —Se interrumpió, al ver que tan solo había atravesado un tronco.

—Conmigo no te confíes —Le avisó Naruto a su espalda, antes de mandarlo lejos con el Kawazu Kumité.

A Sasuke le costó un poco recuperarse de ese golpe, pero no se iba a dar por vencido todavía, así que llegó donde estaba su rival, iniciando un duelo de Taijutsu. Trataba por todos los medios de asestarle un golpe, pero el rubio había mejorado mucho en el plano del cuerpo a cuerpo, además de que con el _Sennin Modo_ tenía unos reflejos incluso superiores a los del _Sharingan_ , por lo que en ese ámbito Naruto era superior. Por muy poco, pero lo era.

—Sasuke —Le dijo mientras trataba de esquivar todos los golpes del Uchiha, cosa que a estas alturas ya le estaba costando. De seguro le estaba quedando poco de la Energía Natural que había juntado al principio —Dime qué rayos pasó mientras no estabas. Puedo ayudarte.

—No, Uzumaki —Le respondió el portador del _Sharingan_ —No entenderías. Esta aldea es la culpable de que mi Clan haya muerto. Ellos fueron culpados de muchas cosas, los marginaron, y luego de eso los exterminaron.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Itachi los mató a todos! ¡Tú mismo lo viste!

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? —A Sasuke se le estaba acabando la paciencia — ¡EL MALDITO CONSEJO LE ORDENÓ QUE LO HICIERA! —Reveló, conectándole un golpe a Naruto en el estómago y mandándolo lejos —Ellos planeaban un golpe de estado —Dijo más calmado —Querían librarse de ese trato que les impusieron.

—Sasuke —Le dijo Naruto levantándose. Se le había acabado el Chakra Senjutsu, así que debería desaparecer uno de sus clones —Aún si eso es verdad, no debes desquitarte con toda la aldea por el error de unos pocos. Eso no tiene sentido.

—No comprenderías.

—Déjame intentarlo. Dime por qué Itachi lo hizo. Debió tener una buena razón además de una orden del Consejo.

—Nii-san —Dijo Sasuke en un susurro —Él sabía que ese golpe traería una guerra, y quiso evitarlo —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —No le importó ser despreciado por todos, tan sólo quería que esta gente viva en paz.

—¿Y por eso vienes y buscas destruir Konoha? —Dijo Naruto ya cabreado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba —No tienes respeto por tu hermano. Él da su vida por la aldea y tú vienes a destruir aquello por lo que murió —Ya sentía la Energía del clon volver a él y transformarse en Senjutsu. En cualquier momento volvería al Estado Ermitaño.

—Esta aldea vive en paz por el sacrificio de mi hermano. Lo tachan de traidor y escupen en su recuerdo. Para Itachi mi vida fue más importante que la villa, y para mí, él es más que todos. ¡RÍNDETE UZUMAKI! ¡ESTA ES MI JUSTICIA Y LA IMPARTIRÉ POR TODA KONOHA! —Le reclamó, impregnando a Chokuto del _Chidori_ para cargar contra Naruto.

— ¿Tú justicia? —Preguntó el rubio al tiempo que tomaba un kunai. Ahora estaba más que enojado. Tenía demasiada furia, porque veía cómo se cumplía aquello que le dijo Nagato antes de ser poseído por el Kyubi.

 _Flash back:_

—Mientras exista el amor, existirá el sacrificio. De la pérdida viene el dolor, y de allí viene la venganza. Eso forma los eslabones de la cadena del odio.

 _Fin flash back:_

Era verdad, el amor de Itachi por su pueblo y por su hermano lo llevaron a cómo terminó, y cuando Sasuke se enteró de la verdad, no pudo más que dejarse llevar por el deseo de vengarse de los causantes de la desgracia de su hermano. Lo entendía, pero no estaba de acuerdo. No dejaría que todo un pueblo sufra por tres personas. Se lo había prometido a su maestro, su padre se lo encomendó, y Nagato murió creyendo en él. Iba a romper ese maldito ciclo del odio, y empezaría con su hermano, salvándolo de esa oscuridad a la que se precipitaba.

¡CLANC!

Sasuke había arremetido contra él, tratando de darle un cote vertical. Pero nunca se esperó que el Usuratonkachi pudiera hacer fluir su chakra por el kunai, deteniendo su Chokuto con una espada de chakra _Fuuton._

—Veo que has mejorado en este tiempo, Dobe —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona —Pero eso no basta para vencerme.

Se alejó de un salto, para volver a atacarle con sus shurikens, pero Naruto las bloqueaba todas con el filo de viento. Agradecía a los reflejos que le daba el _Sennin Modo,_ pero aun así sabía que no debía jugar demasiado. En estos momentos deseaba no haber dejado un clon descansando en su casa. Con ese a lo mejor habría podido pedir refuerzos, aunque dudaba que Sasuke lo dejara.

Cargaron de nuevo, esta vez atacándose con los filos. Si bien Naruto tenía reflejos y una ventaja con el elemento, Sasuke llevaba más de tres años perfeccionándose en el Kenjutsu, por lo que esta vez era él quien llevaba el ritmo del combate.

El Uchiha trataba de asestarle uno de sus ataques a Naruto, pero este los bloqueaba todos. Aunque tuviera un mejor manejo de la espada que su ex compañero, eso no quitaba que su _Raiton_ fuera más débil que el _Fuuton_ del rubio, además de que si intentaba atravesarlo con el _Chidori,_ de seguro ese demonio lo curaría. Debía pensar en algo, y pronto.

Entonces tuvo una idea: Por lo que había visto, ese estado extraño solo duraba unos cinco minutos, y luego lo dejaba cansado por unos momentos. Sumado a eso, no podía crear clones, o si no ya los hubiera utilizado. Había un ataque que de seguro lo mataría. Pero para eso tenía que desactivar el domo, o no serviría.

Entonces lo vio. A Naruto se le había acabado el Senjutsu. Esa era su oportunidad.

—Considérate afortunado, Uzumaki —Dijo desactivando el domo, para sorpresa de Naruto —Morirás por mi mejor técnica. Nunca creí que tú pudieras forzarme a utilizarla. _Katon: Goryuuka no jutsu._ —Entonces lanzó varios dragones de fuego hacia el cielo, consiguiendo que este se llenara de nubes de tormenta. Luego de que esto pasara, se trepó a la punta de uno de los árboles que estaban allí, y comenzó a preparar su técnica.

Mientras Sasuke hacía todo esto, Naruto cancelaba el último clon que le quedaba para recolectar el Senjutsu. Cuando vio las nubes, se hizo una idea de qué planeaba el pelinegro. Entonces, creó dos clones, ya que ahora no corría peligro de interferir con ninguna recolección de energía. Él también tenía un nuevo jutsu, y ahora verían cuál de los dos era más poderoso.

Ambos levantaron las manos. Uno para convocar al rayo, y el otro para defenderse con el viento. Dos grandes voluntades se atacaron. Una buscaba destrucción y venganza, mientras que la otra quería salvar y redimir.

— _¡KIRIN!_

— _¡FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!_

 ** _Mientras tanto:_**

El escenario era grotesco. Cinco AMBUS tirados en el piso, muertos de manera rápida y fría. Los únicos que quedaban en pie eran un anciano aterrado y un enmascarado impasible. El viejo tenía el brazo lleno de párpados cerrados, y en un intento desesperado trató de descubrir la técnica de su pecho, pero el Akatsuki fue más rápido y de un corte de Kunai arruinó los grabados.

— ¿Me consideras idiota? ¿Piensas que no lo vi mientras luchábamos?

—Déjame —Pedía Danzo — ¡DÉJAME!

En la desesperación, le asestó un golpe al Akatsuki, rompiendo la máscara del mismo. Por un segundo se alegró, pero enseguida su expresión cambio a una mortalmente pálida. Eso no era posible. Ese hombre estaba muerto. Debía de ser una especie de fantasma.

—Que gracioso —Se mofaba — ¿Ahora le temes a los fantasmas?

-Tú, tu deberías estar muerto. Minato no alcanzó a salvarte.

—Así es —Dijo tomándolo de la ropa y levantándolo —Minato no me salvó.

— ¿Por qué me atacas? Yo puedo ayudarte. En Konoha te consideran héroe. Tú no amenazaste a Konoha. Deja Akatsuki y ayúdanos a tener el poder sobre los demás.

— ¿Ahora te rebajas a negociar conmigo? —Se burló —No Shimura. No puedo dejar que vivas. Ese ojo que tienes es muy peligroso.

— ¿Cómo sabes de quién es este ojo?

—Simple— Le dijo— Desde kilómetros a la redonda puedo sentir el chakra de mi otouoto.

—Mentira ¡Tú eras huérfano!

—Eso creía, pero luego de mucho tiempo, supe de mi familia por mi ojo en la aldea. Hablaban de un niño al que creían perdido desde que nació, y que tarde lo encontraron. Vi cómo se lamentaban de mi muerte, cómo mi sensei les acompañaba. Y también vi como un pequeño niño, muy similar a mí, practicaba para ser tan bueno como decían fue su hermano —Lo que no quería decir, es que entonces ya era tarde, y no volvería atrás en el plan de Madara.

— ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de eso?

—Tú llevaste a la guerra a Konoha —Decía mientras atravesaba el vendaje del rostro de Danzo con su mano izquierda —Gracias a ti murió Rin, me dieron por muerto, y no conocí a mi familia. Gracias a tus intrigas el Clan fue marginado.

— ¡ARGH! —Se quejó Danzo cuando le arrancó el ojo.

Entonces, el Uchiha comenzó a deslizar su mano por el pecho de su víctima, siempre dejando una parte tangible en el exterior para que no se callera.

—Gracias a ti, Shisui se suicidó. No mereces ver tus sueños cumplidos. No vivirás para ver el Tsukuyomi —Declaró su sentencia, materializando su mano en el corazón de Danzo.

 ** _Con Naruto y Sasuke:_**

Los ataques habían chocado, causando un revuelo que se vio en toda la aldea.

Allí en el suelo estaban ambos, agotados, pero de pie. Ninguno se rendiría, así que se prepararon para un último choque.

Sasuke preparó el _Chidori,_ a pesar de que en el último ataque unas chispas lo cegaron parcialmente, teniendo cómo efecto el no poder utilizar el _Mangekyu_ , mientras que Naruto, que todavía conservaba mucho chakra Senjutsu, hizo un _Fuuton: Rasengan._

Ambos cargaron por última vez, pero lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que Naruto no planeaba chocar los ataques.

Ni bien estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio se desvió un poco para abajo, impactando el jutsu en el estómago de su rival, lo cual lo mandó muchos metros hacia arriba.

— Esta vez yo ganaré Sasuke— Le habló Naruto, que había utilizado el _Sunshin no jutsu_ para llegar a su lado— ¡Y TU VOLVERÁS!

El Uchiha recibió un golpe de su contrincante, al tiempo que gritaba: — _U_.

— _ZU_ — Volvió a decir, esta vez del otro lado, mientras le asestaba otro golpe invisible.

— _MA_ — De nuevo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rápido?

— _KI_ — Ese lo recibió en su espalda, por lo cual volvió a ascender.

— _NARUTO NO SENNIN RENDAN_ (Combo Sabio de Uzumaki Naruto) —Ese golpe en el vientre fue el final para los dos. Sasuke cayó violentamente al piso, mientras perdía de a poco la conciencia. Mientras tanto, Naruto aterrizó de pie, muy exhausto como para seguir y ya sin el Modo Ermitaño.

Según veía, todas las batallas habían terminado, y de una manera favorable. Por cómo la veía acercarse, Hinata había tenido muchos menos problemas en su encuentro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Notas: Espero les haya gustado. Tengan buenos días, tardes y noches

¡Matta´ne!


	4. La sentencia de Taka

¡Ave Cesar, el que morirá les saluda!

Pero ya en serio, les pido un gran discupa. en estos meses no estuve muy cerca de la computadora, y casi siempre mi contacto con la página era el celular. De suerte pude subir el One-Shot de Mifune.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que volví. No sé por cuanto tiempo, pero el tema es que volví con un nuevo cap. No tengo mucho que decir, así que a los saludos.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Primero que nada, reitero lo que sentí la primera vez que leí tu nombre, además de que creo que ya te dijeron algo parecido: ¡Menudo nombre te mendaste! JaJaJa. Pero fuera de jodas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero disfrutes este con la sentencia por la que te preguntabas.

shilany: Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. Espero que con este sea igual.

Invitado anónimo: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Si por casualidad lees este, espero que sea igual.

Tres cosas más:

Primero: Tengo que ser realista. Tardó tanto la continuación que si alguno de los que leían antes el fic lo leen ahora, será que tengo mucha suerte.

Segundo: ¿Ya vieron el manga de Boruto? Yo todavía no puedo creer eso de que Naruto esté muerto. Simplemente no puedo.

Tercero: Muchas gracias por comentar a todos los que lo hicieron en los capítulos anteriores. Los que escriben fics entienden como se siente.

Bueno, tan solo espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Despertó con dolor de cabeza. Le sorprendió encontrarse en una habitación oscura, hasta que recordó los eventos que seguramente lo llevaron ahí.

—Hasta que despiertas, Bello Durmiente —Se mofó su compañero peliblanco —Ya comenzaba a pensar que nunca reaccionarias.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó tajante.

—También me alegra verte vivo —Replicó con ironía —Y para que lo sepas, estamos en un calabozo, justo debajo de la Torre del Hokage.

— ¿Dónde están Karin y Jugo? —Preguntó, fastidiado al darse cuenta de que los habían atrapado muy fácilmente.

—Aquí, Sasuke-kun —Dijo la aludida, llamando su atención.

—Entonces estamos todos atrapados. Pero, ¿Cómo es que saben dónde nos dejaron?

—Agradécele a la cabeza de tomate. Fue la única que llegó consiente aquí.

— ¿Ese Dobe venció en sus combates a pesar de ser un clon?

— ¡Ja! —Rió Suigetsu —Eso no pudo llamarse combate.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, sumamente intrigado.

—Ese chico —Respondió el pelinaranja —Tan sólo se divirtió con nosotros. Parece que solamente quería hacernos enojar, hasta que logró que caigamos en su juego. Después de eso, todo fue muy rápido.

— ¿Te venció de un golpe?

El llamado Bipolar asintió levemente —No sé cómo, pero parecía que me golpeó el mismo viento en lugar de él.

— ¿Y a ti? —Preguntó al controlador del agua.

—A diferencia de Jugo —Dijo mirando al susodicho —Yo no me dejé llevar por la ira. Cuando se dio cuenta de que así no me iba a vencer, cambió a una técnica más… perturbadora —Dijo lo último con escalofríos.

Y cómo no, si el rubio lo había hecho víctima del primer jutsu que creó. Esto solo no le hubiera dejado tan perturbado, pero resulta que en ese momento se le había ocurrido aparecerse en una forma demasiado parecida a su compañera de equipo. Pero lo que más le había impactado era que hasta le gustó. Eso era lo que le hacía ponerse así al pensar en ese momento.

— ¡EA, SUIGETSU! —Le gritó su líder, en vista de que ya no hablaba ni le respondida.

— ¡J-J-JURO QUE NO PENSÉ NADA MALO! —Respondió negando con ambas manos y apoyándose excesivamente en la pared. Estaba aturdido y algo alterado por haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos de esa manera.

—Cálmate y termina de contar lo que pasó —Le ordenó el pelinegro.

—B-B-Bueno —Dijo en un intento de calmarse —Luego de… "eso" —De nuevo los escalofríos —Me tomó desprevenido y gritó algo —Dijo tratando de hacer memoria —Creo que era algo así como "Resentan" o "Ramendan". Entonces perdí el conocimiento.

—"Y este es mi compañero" —Pensó Sasuke ante la confusión del Hozuki— ¿Y tú Karin? Hasta donde tengo entendido esa Hyuga no es muy fuerte, por lo que no debió suponerte muchos problemas.

—Pues… Sasuke-kun —Dijo, temerosa de continuar.

 _Flash back:_

— ¡Ja! Tu amigo está perdido si se enfrenta sólo a Sasuke-k… —Se calló al sentir cómo un kunai le rozaba su rostro y recortaba un poco de su pelo.

—Déjalos a ellos pelear y concéntrate en esto —Dijo seria, aunque temía que el rubio fuera imprudente contra su antiguo compañero —Escucha, no es necesario que luchemos. En la aldea te recibirían si no das resistencia. No quisiera pelear si es que hay otra manera de arreglar esto.

—Tienes miedo —Se burló la pelirroja —Sabes que, sin importar este combate, mis compañeros vencerán.

—Por favor, ya te he dicho que no quiero luchar. Por favor no te resistas.

—Estás loca si crees que me entregaré a Konoha. Si alguien aquí debe rendirse, esa eres tú —Dijo cargando contra ella, intentando darle con el bisturí de chakra.

—Pues entonces no tengo opción —Dijo resignada —Trataré de no dañarte —Por lo menos estaba alegre de que por fin probaría un jutsu que había estado practicando antes de la invasión, luego de haber creado el _Soshiken,_ y en el cual había trabajado los últimos días _._ Entonces se colocó en la postura de su clan, esperando a que su oponente estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando por fin Karin estaba por llegar, dijo — _Hakke Kusho_ —Y de su mano liberó una gran cantidad de chakra, la cual empujó a Karin contra el domo y la dejó inconsciente un tiempo.

Cuando despertó, notó que estaba en el suelo y, para su sorpresa, no podía mover ni uno solo de sus miembros.

—No gastes tus energías —Le dijo la ojiperla, la cual se encontraba sentada junto a ella —Cerré todos los puntos de chakra de tus brazos y piernas. No podrás moverte en un buen tiempo —Entonces hubo un resplandor en donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, lo cual alarmó a la Hyuga — ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Je! Ya te dije que aunque me derrotes, Sasuke-kun no perdería contra un idiota como ese.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Naruto-kun también se ha hecho fuerte! Si no mira, que todos tus compañeros están vencidos.

La Uzumaki paseó su vista por el lugar, asombrándose de que lo que la Hyuga decía era verdad.

—E-eso no significa nada. Sasuke-kun nos salvará.

— ¿Qué tan segura estás? —Dijo Hinata, señalando hacia donde Sasuke estaba recibiendo una paliza —Mejor voy a ver cómo está Naruto-kun.

 _Fin flash back:_

—Poco después llegaron refuerzos de la aldea, ya que al parecer lograron ver el choque de sus ataques.

Sasuke no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Todos sus compañeros habían sido derrotados de un golpe, y él no podía reclamarles mucho, ya que también se encontraba prisionero de los de Konoha. No pensaba perdonar esto. Se iba a escapar y tendría una nueva razón para vengarse.

— ¿Qué crees que nos van a hacer? —Le preguntó Suigetsu.

—Lo más seguro es que me den prisión de por vida. Esos ancianos no se atreverían a matar al último Uchiha de Konoha.

—Por si no te diste cuenta, pregunté por todos.

—Pues —Continuó el Uchiha, molesto por la interrupción del Hozuki —teniendo en cuenta que ustedes pueden ser considerados prisioneros de guerra, es posible que los maten.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron Karin y Suigetsu espantados.

"Valla shinobis que escogí" se decía Sasuke en su mente.

 ** _En la sala del Consejo:_**

— ¿En serio piensan perdonarle la vida a ese traidor? —Cuestionó la iracunda líder del Clan Inuzuka al escuchar lo que Homura y Koharu proponían sobre el trato que debía darse al heredero Uchiha — ¿Es que no les importa todo lo que hizo? Con lo que nos costó calmar al Raikage y ahora quieren que lo perdonemos.

—Tsume —Le dijo la anciana —Tú deberías entenderlo. Sasuke es el último Uchiha con vida, y si lo condenamos su línea de sangre se perdería para siempre.

— ¿Pues qué nos importa? Tsume tiene razón: Ese Uchiha ya ha recibido demasiadas atenciones por parte de esta aldea.

— ¡Inoichi! —Le habló Homura —Creo que deberíamos tener algo de consideración con él. Después de todo, fue quien mató a Itachi y Orochimaru.

—No me importa si mató a todo aquel en el libro Bingo. Es un desertor y renegado, y según Naruto y Hinata, él mismo venía hacia acá para destruir la villa.

— ¿Acaso confías en Kyubi?

— ¿Qué insinúas? — Preguntó Hiashi al consejero.

—Bien puede ser que esos dos estén intentando ponernos en su contra. Nunca he confiado en ese crío, y todos sabemos que esa niña haría lo que fuera por…

— ¡Basta! —Lo interrumpió Hiashi, dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa —No toleraré que hables así de mi hija y Naruto. Ellos han demostrado lo contrario a todo lo que dices. Y nunca harían tal cosa.

—Hiashi —Lo calló Koharu —Por favor, trata de hablar sin estar influenciado por los sentimientos. Ya te dejaste llevar demasiado por ellos al negarte a sellar a alguna de tus hijas.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de cosas que incumben a mi Clan!

—Dejando de lado ese tema —Habló Shikamaru, quien estaba allí en representación de su padre —Creo que hay una manera de castigar a Sasuke sin necesidad de matarle, y también se podría hacer lo mismo con sus compañeros.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea? —Le preguntó Choza.

—Pues, verán…

 ** _En el camino de Konoha a la mansión del Daymio:_**

—Apurémonos —Dijo un alegre Shikaku —Konoha no puede quedar mucho tiempo más sin Hokage.

— ¡Shikaku-sama! —Le llamó el ninja que estaba a su lado. Este era un Hyuga, y por lo tanto activaba de vez en cuando su Byakugan para ver que no hubiera un obstáculo en el camino.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Hay un cuerpo a quinientos metros adelante en la dirección en la que vamos. Parece que le falta un brazo.

—Mendosuke. Vamos, que no perdemos nada con ver.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, quedaron en shock. El primero en reaccionar fue el Nara.

—Debemos llegar a Konoha cuanto antes. Séllenlo ahora. Partiremos en cuanto terminen —Ordenó. Esto era un asunto demasiado serio. "Mendosuke", pensó mientras veía el cuerpo mutilado de Danzo.

 ** _En Konoha:_**

—… y esa es mi idea. ¿Qué les parece? — Preguntó Shikamaru a los presentes.

— Es un buen plan en mi opinión — Dijo Inoichi.

—Analizándolo no tiene ningún punto débil —Dijo Aburame Shibi.

—Hiashi — Le habló Tsume — ¿Crees poder realizar la técnica?

—No — Dijo el líder de los Hyuga luego de analizar todo lo que el Nara había propuesto— Prometí no volver a condenar a nadie a aquella marca.

—Hiashi-sama —Comenzó Shikamaru —No le pido que le coloque "ese" sello. Sólo hablo de una "probada temporal".

El líder de los Hyuga estuvo reflexionado sobre el tema. Por un lado estaba su deber como cabeza del clan más poderoso de Konoha, pero por el otro estaba la promesa que hizo a su familia. Ya no quería ser el hombre frío que causó tanto dolor. Luego de un buen rato, creyó encontrar un punto medio entre su deber y su palabra.

—Háganlos llamar —Ordenó a los AMBU que vigilaban el lugar.

 ** _En las celdas:_**

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hay una forma de evitar nuestras muertes? —Preguntó el originario de la Niebla al último Uchiha.

— ¡Sí! —Respondió este por novena vez —Si me perdonan la vida podré decir que los obligué a hacer todo, y así podrían perdonarlos.

— ¿Sugieres que te traicionemos? —Preguntó Jugo —Sabes que nunca lo haríamos.

—No pido que me traicionen, pero sólo así podrían perdonarlos. Claro, a menos que estén dispuestos a rebajarse ante ellos y suplicar por su piedad —Agregó con tono burlón.

— ¡Eso nunca! —Bramó Suigetsu —Moriré antes de pedir clemencia a una aldea.

— ¡Suigetsu baka! —Le gritó Karin —Sasuke-kun se preocupa por nuestras vidas y tú que le llevas la contra.

— ¡Cuando tú digas ante esos viejos que Sasuke te obligó a algo, yo lo haré! —Dijo, consciente de que la pelirroja nunca haría tal cosa.

Karin sólo quedó muda. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Ella nunca traicionaría a Sasuke.

— ¿Lo ves? Prefiero morir a traicionar a un amigo.

Estas palabras llegaron a Sasuke y le causaron un gran impacto. De repente, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su antiguo equipo. Empezó a sentirse mal al ver lo fieles que le eran todos, mientras que él abandonó a sus nakamas por poder, sin tener en cuenta que todo eso se le volvió en su contra cuando se enteró de la verdad y se dejó llevar por su odio. Ahora, si ellos corrían peligro de muerte, no era culpa de nadie más que él.

— ¡Ustedes! —Les gritó el guardia de la celda, quien estaba acompañado por unos AMBU —El Consejo quiere verlos.

—Bueno —Se resignó Suigetsu —Sólo espero que no nos torturen mucho.

— ¿No puedes actuar cómo hombre aunque sea una vez en tu vida?

— ¡Cállate tomate! No me hables como si no estuvieras asustada.

— ¡Yo por lo menos controlo lo que siento!

— ¿Acaso me viste ponerme a llorar?

— ¡Paren los dos! —Los calló Jugo —Acepten su destino como los shinobis que son.

— ¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? —Se mofó el guardia al verlo cabizbajo y pensativo — ¿Dónde quedó ese orgullo de tu Clan?

Sasuke, al recibir esa burla, no pudo menos que asestarle un certero codazo al hombre.

— ¡Agh! —Se quejó — ¿No piensan castigarle? —Preguntó indignado a los AMBU.

—Lo que acabas de hacer se llama abuso de tu posición. Te merecías ese golpe.

El otro sólo atinó a sentarse en el suelo, tratando de calmar su dolor. Mientras se alejaban, Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar algunas maldiciones, aunque no supo decir si estas estaban dirigidas a él o a los ninjas enmascarados.

Cuando llegaron, los ubicaron de manera que todos pudieran ver de frente al Consejo.

—Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke — Le saludó Shikamaru con real interés —Si te soy sincero, nunca esperé que nuestro reencuentro se diera de esta manera.

—Lo mismo digo, Nara —Respondió con indiferencia — ¿Ya decidieron cómo nos matarán? —Preguntó desafiante.

—Tu sentencia y la de tus compañeros ya fue decidida —Le dijo Hiashi —Pero no creas que seremos tan bondadosos de darles muerte.

— ¿Y qué nos harán? —Volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, sin perder aún el tono de su voz.

—Ustedes servirán a Konoha lealmente desde este día.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo se asegurarán de eso?

—Estamos seguros de que así será, puesto que serán marcados con el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora a ponerme al día con todos los fics que estaba siguiendo y con el anime.

Matta´ne.


	5. El Sello Hyuga

Buenas noches. ¿Como andan? Espero que bien.

ReivajUchiha: Muchas gracias por lo de que la historia es interesante y original. A veces me mato intentando que cada capítulo no me quede tan mediocre ni nada, y aprecio mucho tu comentario. Acerca de tu idea, lo estuve pensando. Intentaré dar una fecha para tener así como un referente, aunque en estos tiempos como mucho me servirá para apurarme en el peor de los casos. Igual, lo probaré, y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que si lees esto disfrutes el capítulo.

Lucas Matias: Que bien que te haya parecido interesante el capítulo. Ya no tienes que esperar más: ¡Aquí está tu NaruHina! Muchas gracias por comentar. (De verdad)

Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo. Los que leyeron en Fanfic. es saben de que va, pero como siempre trato de cambiarle algo. Y con respecto a ese tema, no avanzaré en esa página hasta que esta versión y la de Wattpad estén al mismo tiempo que allí. Por si alguno no esperó a que actualizara.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. El cual espero haya confiado Boruto a gente que sepa lo que está haciendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Esa mañana Naruto despertó con algo de cansancio. No le sirvió de mucho el clon que dejó durmiendo cuando se fue a hacer guardia, aunque en su defensa nunca esperó encontrarse con su ex compañero de equipo, ni mucho menos entablar una lucha con él. Lo peor de todo era que no podía retrasarse mucho. Ahora que la aldea estaba en mejores condiciones, el equipo Kakashi decidió reanudar las sesiones de entrenamiento por las mañanas.

— ¡Aaw!— Bostezó— Mejor me apuro, si no Sakura me golpeará en cuanto me vea— Entonces recordó por qué estaba tan cansado— ¡Cierto! ¡Deben saber que Sasuke está en la aldea!— Entonces se preparó lo más rápido que pudo y después de un ligero desayuno fue corriendo hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Al fin y al cabo no quería tardarse ese mismo día, si no su compañera de equipo le daría una golpiza antes de excusarse y contar lo sucedido. Cuando llegó, entró con una gran sonrisa y dispuesto a gritar la noticia a los cuatro vientos, cuando recordó que Sakura había tenido guardia la otra noche, y el entrenamiento se había retrasado unas horas para dejarle descansar.

— ¡Agh!— Se quejó— Olvidé acomodar la alarma. Bueno, al menos podré dormir un rato dattebayo— Dijo acomodándose bajo un árbol.

Pero para su mala suerte, el necesitado sueño fue interrumpido por el ruido de golpes que provenía de una parte alejada del campo de entrenamiento. Se estaba preguntando qué era lo que pasaba, cuando un grito desgarrador interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Se acercó rápidamente hasta el lugar con el Modo Ermitaño activado, y entonces se encontró con una extraña escena:

En el suelo se encontraba el último Uchiha de Konoha, arrodillado y presionando su frente con ambas manos, cómo si lo estuviesen torturando. A su alrededor se encontraban al menos una docena de árboles derribados por, según veía, simples golpes de puño. Tal parece que el Consejo ya había decidido un castigo, pero no imaginaba cómo lo dejaban así de libre. Él, aunque era su amigo y le tenía aprecio, entendía que Sasuke debería de tener algún tipo de vigilancia. Sin embargo, por más que se esforzaba, no veía ni sentía ningún AMBU cerca. "En realidad— Pensó luego de desactivar el Estado del Ermitaño— No siento ningún chakra en toda esta zona, dattebayo."

Esta situación lo estaba extrañando demasiado, así que se acercó de manera silenciosa a su amigo hasta llegar a sus espaldas. Él pareció no notarle, debido a todo el dolor que estaba soportando.

— Sasuke— Le habló el rubio casi en un susurro. Sabía que el Uchiha le tendría algo de rencor, pero nunca se esperó lo que vino después.

— Tú— Escupió el pelinegro mientras giraba la cabeza. En ese momento, Naruto se sintió pequeño ante todo el instinto asesino que su ex compañero liberó. Al parecer el dolor había pasado, o por lo menos ya no era la prioridad en este momento— Esto es tu culpa. ¡Te mataré!— Gritó al tiempo que agarraba el mango de Chokuto. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento en que lo sostuvo, un dolor increíblemente agudo invadió su cabeza, y no atinó a hacer más que arrodillarse en el suelo y apretar su cráneo, en un vano intento de aplacar esa tortura.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te sucede?— Le habló el rubio viendo su sufrimiento.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame!— Le dijo tratando de ignorar su dolor y desgarrando la venda que cubría su frente. Entonces, Naruto pudo ver el sello que le habían puesto a su amigo. Este era idéntico al que Neji le había mostrado en su combate. Sin embargo, le pareció que las puntas estaban dirigidas al lado contrario.

— El sello de los Hyuga— Dijo impactado por la sentencia que le habían dado a Sasuke.

— Si, genio— Dijo el pelinegro en forma sarcástica— ¡Ahora por tu culpa soy un esclavo de esta maldita alde...! ¡Agh!— Se cortó al sentir de nuevo ese dolor insoportable. Entonces sintió que no había nadie más allí, y al alzar la cabeza vio que Naruto ya no estaba allí.

— Maldición— Se dijo Naruto mientras iba hacia la aldea en busca de respuestas. "Entiendo que no le tengan mucha confianza, pero que Hiashi lo convierta en su esclavo es demasiado, dattebayo. Además, ese sello no es el mismo que el de Neji. Tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí."

Saltando por los techos, llegó a la Torre Hokage en tan sólo unos minutos. Al verle llegar tan apresurado, los guardias le impidieron el paso.

— ¡Naruto!— Le habló uno— Cálmate o no podrás pasar.

— ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Necesito hablar con el Consejo!

— Naruto— Dijo el otro— el Consejo no está funcionando en estos momentos.

— ¿De qué hablan?— Preguntó olvidando momentáneamente el asunto que lo llevó allí.

— ¿No te enteraste? Kakashi ha sido nombrado cómo Hokage sustituto.

— ¡¿Kakashi sensei es el Hokage?! ¿Con lo vago que es?

— Si, aunque sólo es mientras que Tsunade sama no despierte del coma.

— ¿Y él está aquí ahora?

— Claro. El Consejo lo mandó llamar esta mañana, y ahora se encuentra en su oficina.

— ¿Me permitirían pasar a verle? Tengo un asunto que tratar, y a lo mejor él puede ayudarme.

— ¿Prometes no armar un escándalo?— Le preguntó el guardia, conociendo su carácter.

— Lo prometo.

— Bien— Le respondieron mientras se quitaban del camino— Pasa, pero recuerda que ahora está muy ocupado. Tal vez no debas distraerle mucho tiempo.

— Descuiden, no voy a dar muchos rodeos 'tebayo— Dijo entrando.

Sinceramente, no creía que Kakashi estuviera trabajando tan duro como decían los guardias. Mientras caminaba, se estaba imaginando que tendría a un asistente haciendo todo el trabajo mientras él se la pasaba leyendo los libros de Ero-Sennin.

Al entrar, encontró que además de su sensei estaban Sai y un AMBU, quienes parecían discutir algo con él.

—Naruto —Le dijo su maestro cuando entró —No puedo atenderte en este momento. Estoy en reunión.

—Perdone Kakashi sensei, pero quisiera hablar con usted.

— ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

— ¡Vamos sensei! ¡No creo que esto le tome tanto tiempo dattebayo!

—Naruto, aunque no lo creas esto es muy complicado. Si quieres te lo explicaré luego, pero debes ser paciente.

— ¿En verdad?

—En verdad. Están pasando cosas grandes, y no debemos precipitarnos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver AMBU con esto?

— ¿Por qué viniste Naruto? —Dijo Kakashi intentando cambiar de tema.

Entonces Naruto recordó la razón de su visita a la Torre.

—Quisiera encontrar a Hiashi sama si es posible.

Su sensei no podía creer la falta de practicidad del chico.

— ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que podría estar en los terrenos Hyuga?

Cuando dijo eso, el rubio vio la obviedad de su duda.

— ¡Gracias Kakashi sensei! ¡Tengan buen día 'tebayo! —Y dicho esto salió por la ventana.

—Nunca cambiará. —Se quejó el Hokage —Bueno, ¿Raíz acepta unirse o debo ordenar la purga? —Dijo con voz seria al enmascarado presente.

 ** _En otra parte de la aldea:_**

"Rayos," pensó Naruto, "¿Dónde estará ahora?"

Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando vio a lo lejos a la persona que buscaba. Hyuga Hiashi le tenía que explicar lo que estaba pasando.

— Hiashi sama— Dijo cuando llegó donde estaba— Necesito preguntarle algo muy importante, dattebayo.

— Uzumaki— Le dijo el líder Hyuga— ¿Qué manera es esa de dirigirte a mí?

— Perdón, pero es sobre Sa...

— Alto— Lo paró Hiashi— Debí suponer que esto pasaría. Te lo diré, pero en otro lugar.

— ¿En verdad?— Preguntó incrédulo.

— Niño, no soy de bromear. Sígueme.

Hiashi entonces comenzó a guiarle a la Mansión Hyuga. Durante el camino, el Hyuga pensó que el rubio le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. No es como si alguna vez hubiesen hablado. Para ser honestos, en realidad esta era una de las pocas veces que lo veía detenidamente. Luego de un rato, le pareció recordar a un viejo amigo suyo, pero descartó ese pensamiento. Después de todo, él había muerto dieciséis años atrás con toda su familia. Al final decidió que no era un asunto importante, así que lo dejó de lado, aunque una parte curiosa de él no permitió que se olvide del asunto.

Sin darse cuenta, paró de caminar cuando llegaron a la Mansión Hyuga. Le parecía más cómodo hablar de este tema en su despacho, además de que no deseaba que ninguno de "Taka", como se hacían llamar, escuchara la totalidad de su sentencia.

— Bien, — Dijo en cuanto se acomodaron para la conversación— Imagino que querrás preguntarme algunas cosas.

— ¿Por qué marcaron a Sasuke, dattebayo?— Comenzó el interrogatorio.

— Ese era el castigo que en el Consejo se consideró apropiado. ¿Acaso creías que los íbamos a dejar impunes?

— No, pero creí que luego de algunos días presos saldrían con escolta de ANBU, o algo así.

— ¿En serio nos crees tan indulgentes, Uzumaki? Para tu información, fue gracias al hijo de Shikaku que ellos ahora siguen con vida.

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Cómo?

— En el Consejo la mayoría tenía la firme opinión de que la muerte era el único castigo acorde a sus acciones. Los únicos que se opusieron a esto fueron los ancianos, diciendo que el Sharingan debía ser salvado. Pensaban igual que tú, tratando de convencernos de dejarles libres con custodia. Estábamos a punto de decidir su destino, cuando tu amigo propuso una idea que dejó satisfecho al Consejo.

— Marcarlos con el Sello— Dijo Naruto en un susurro.

— Deberías agradecer que decidimos esto. Si no hubiera sido así, ahora la sangre de los Uchihas estaría extinta.

— También quería preguntarle sobre ese sello. Cuando lo vi me pareció que era diferente al de Neji.

Hiashi suspiró antes de continuar.

— Esta era la razón por la que quería hablar en privado. Ni Sasuke ni sus compañeros deben saber esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si llegan a enterarse podrían buscar alguna forma de contrarrestar su castigo.

— ¿Pero de qué se trata?— Preguntó impaciente.

— Cálmate Uzumaki. Ese comportamiento podría llevarte a un mal destino.

— Pero es que usted no responde mi pregunta dattebayo.

— Su castigo— Recomenzó el líder Hyuga. En verdad ese muchacho lo exasperaba, pero tenía que admitir que él era el único al que se le podía confiar algo así— se trata de una tortura bajo ciertas condiciones.

— ¿Eh?

— Ese sello que viste es diferente al de Neji por más de una razón. Es verdad que no es permanente, ya que llegado el caso yo, y nadie más, lo puede quitar. Sin embargo, allí no radica la principal diferencia.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Nadie más que el sellado puede activarlo, bajo las circunstancias que el sellador indique.

— ¿Pero por qué alguien activaría un sello que lo tortura? No tiene sentido, 'tebayo.

— Ellos no conocen la condición, Uzumaki. Si así fuera, la evitarían, haciéndonos creer que en verdad son leales. Al contrario, eso debe permanecer en secreto para que ellos muestren un cambio verdadero. En su caso, cada vez que ellos consientan pensamientos de odio hacia Konoha o alguno de sus shinobis, el sello les infringirá el castigo.

— ¿No es algo extremo? Una patrulla de ANBUS podría evitar alguna traición en el futuro.

— Extremo, Uzumaki, es que ellos intenten atacar nuestra aldea. Además, no juzgues todo por las apariencias. Te aseguro que en cuanto la sangre de los Uchiha esté asegurada, esos ANBU lo hubiesen asesinado.

— Ya veo. Entonces esta era la mejor forma de asegurar sus vidas.

—Ajá.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó de forma cortante. Estaba deseando dar fin a esa reunión.

— ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? Antes ni siquiera nos habíamos visto a menos de diez metros, e incluso dudo haber cruzado alguna mirada con usted, y ahora me está contando la decisión del consejo en cuanto a un traidor dattebayo.

Hiashi suspiró. Sinceramente no se esperaba esa pregunta. Tenía que admitir que el mocoso era más atento de lo que creyó en un principio.

— Esto te lo digo ya que reconozco en ti un don muy raro. Por lo que sé, de alguna manera cambiaste a un asesino a sangre fría en el que ahora es el Maestro Kazekage. Trajiste de vuelta a Tsunade sama, aunque ella no pensaba volver nunca a Konoha. El mismo líder de Akatsuki cambió sus ideales gracias a ti— Dijo enumerando los corazones convertidos por el rubio— Pero lo que en verdad me hace creer en ti, Uzumaki, es el cambio que causaste en mi hija. Me sentí orgulloso como pocas veces en mi vida cuando me enteré de sus acciones en mi ausencia, y cómo padre y líder de mi Clan, te estoy en verdad agradecido.

— En verdad que eso es mérito de ella. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

— No según ella. Ahora, tú me preguntaste por qué te estoy contando esto. Es verdad que en otras situaciones no compartiría esta información tan fácil, pero en el Consejo muchos estuvimos de acuerdo en que este castigo tan sólo nos daría sirvientes traumados y sin voluntad, y nosotros no creemos que eso sea beneficioso para nadie aquí.

— ¿Y yo qué pinto en todo eso?

— Teniendo en cuenta los logros que mencioné antes, creo que tú podrías convencer a Sasuke de abandonar sus rencores contra Konoha.

— ¿Me está pidiendo que manipule a Sasuke a su conveniencia? ¿En verdad creen que haría algo tan egoísta?— Preguntó ofendido.

— No, lo que te pido es que ayudes a tu amigo a conservar la cordura que le queda. Eso podría conllevar a una rápida liberación del sello, y por lo tanto a que nosotros lo dejemos vivir en paz.

— Hmp. Para su información yo tenía pensado hablar con Sasuke antes de que usted me lo pidiera dattebayo.

— Pues me alegro. Ahora, si no tienes ninguna otra duda, te pido que te retires. Tengo un compromiso para el cual prepararme.

— No tengo nada más que preguntarle, Hiashi sama.

— Bien, que tengas un buen día, Uzumaki — Dijo mientras lo acompañaba a la salida de su despacho.

Mientras iba caminando por las calles de la aldea, vio a lo lejos a Hinata, y se acercó a saludarle.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?

— H-hola, Naruto-kun. Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

— Estoy perfecto, Hinata-chan. Justo ahora iba a entrenar con mi equipo.

— M-m-me alegro. Y-y-yo vengo de un entrenamiento con el mío. A-a-ahora me dirijo a lo de Kurenai sensei para acompañarla al hospital.

— ¡Oh, cierto!— Dijo recordando el estado de la jounin. Entonces notó la situación en la que estaba, y decidió no desaprovecharla— Nee, Hinata ¿No tienes nada que hacer mañana tarde?

— N-no, Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos paseamos un poco, ya sabes, para charlar un rato y ver cómo está la aldea dattebayo?— preguntó con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

Hinata no se lo creía. ¿En serio Naruto le estaba pidiendo salir con él?

— ¿C-c-c-como una c-c-cita?— Preguntó mientras sentía que su cara se tornaba completamente roja.

— Sí. ¿Q-que te parece?— ¿Acaso había tartamudeado? En verdad que estaba empezando a tener reacciones extrañas con esa chica.

— M-m-me encantaría N-Naruto-kun— Respondió.

— B-Bueno. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

— ¿Q-Qué te parece el campo de entrenamiento?— Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿En serio? Llevaba años imaginando ese momento y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ese lugar.

— S-Si tú quieres. Te mañana veo a las ocho.

— B-Bien. A-Adiós.

— Adiós.

Cuando se separaron Naruto recordó a su equipo, y fue al campo a una velocidad que su padre envidiaría. Si hoy a no quería recibir los golpes de Sakura, ahora menos que tenía una cita. Una cita. Nunca había ido a una. Tendría que consultar con alguien sobre ese tema.

En cuanto a Hinata, ni ella supo cómo logró aguantar consiente todo el día hasta su casa. Aunque al llegar a su habitación no aguantó más, y se desmalló con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que preocupó a su hermana que se encontraba allí.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capítulo, el cual, si no me equivoco, subiré tanto aquí como en Wattpad durante el fin de semana largo del 20.

¡Tengan una buena semana!

¡Matta´ne!


	6. Consejos sobre citas

Muy buenas a todas y todos. Como lo prometí, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que al parecer les está gustando mucho.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Bueno, eso es algo cierto. Él no es su único amigo, además de que hay "alguien" (cofcofSakucofracofcof (ay, este frío no perdona)) que a pesar de todo lo que pase está enamorada y no cambiará su parecer y lo sabemos. Sobre lo de Raíz, hay que acordarse que era algo así como clandestina, o eso entendí yo. Pero ya con el tiempo se verá el todo de la historia. Y acerca de la cita, Hinata hará lo posible. Recordemos que son estos dos de los que hablamos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo.

ReivajUchiha: Hola. Me alegro mucho de que hayas disfrutado del capítulo. Después de todo, el fin último de dar a conocer nuestros escritos en estas páginas es entretener a los demás, y al parecer lo estoy logrando. Debería ser yo quien agradece la sugerencia. Desspués de todo suelo trabajar bien cuando la gente espera lo que hago en algún momento dado (cofcof tareas a cof último momento cofcof (Díos mío, hoy estos apestado)). Sobre la cita y las habilidades no puedo decir nada sin que sea una especie de spoiler. Pero no te preocupes por nada (aunque espero se tomen bien el desarrollo de la cita). Y mucho menos por los enemigos. Y créeme, aunque haya gente que como vos (y esto lo agradezco infinitamente) crea que escribo bien, necesitaré mucho esfuerzo. Después de todo, soy sólo un principiante y la suerte, para mi, o es muy rara o no existe. Mas o menos como deberían hacer algunas cosas (Deux ex Machina en exceso por ejemplo). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que disfrutes este y todos los capítulos en adelante.

Disclairmer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡Narutooo!— Gritó una enfadada pelirosa— Llevo esperando una hora aquí. Más te vale tener una buena excusa y decirla antes de que te parta la cara.

— Espera, Sakura-chan— Dijo el espantado rubio mientras esquivaba los golpes que le mandaba su compañera de equipo. Si con ella no desarrollaba los mejores reflejos del mundo, no sabía con qué lo haría— Permíteme explicarte.

— Te daré tres segundos para que te expliques.

— B-Bueno, Sakura-chan…— Tartamudeó por el miedo a su compañera.

— Uno— Dijo la pelirosa, asestando un golpe al lado del rubio. Este supo que falló a propósito, pero le preocupó ver el cráter que se formó donde había el ataque había impactado.

— C-Cálmate S-Sakura-chan.

— Dos— Y el suelo volvió a ser castigado por la de ojos verdes.

— Sólo déjame hablar, Sakura-chan— Rogó casi de rodillas.

— ¡Tres!— Y esta vez el puño en serio iba dirigido a su compañero.

— ¡El Teme volvió!— Soltó al tiempo que su vida comenzaba a pasar frente a sus ojos.

— ¡¿Eh?!— El puño de la pelirosa se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la nariz de su amigo— ¿Q-Qué dijiste?— Preguntó, desconfiando de sus propios oídos.

Naruto estaba agradecido a sus ancestros por salvarle de esta. Pasados unos segundos se incorporó, y al ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de su compañera no pudo aguantar una sonora carcajada. Sólo que esta vez ni su padre lo salvaría.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?— Preguntó Sakura mientras le asestaba un golpe en la mandíbula del rubio.

— S-Sakura-chan. Ahora ni me dejas reírme— Se lamentó al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y esquivaba los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un árbol. Y uno muy duro según la espalda del rubio.

— No te quejes y explícame lo que sucede.

— Está bien, pero no me interrumpas— Le pidió— Bueno, lo que sucedió es que…

Y así Naruto le contó lo que sucedió la noche anterior y lo que descubrió esa mañana cuando llegó al campo.

— Espera— Le cortó— ¿Dices que los Hyuga le pusieron el sello de su familia?— Preguntó indignada— ¿Cómo pudieron dar el consentimiento para tal cosa?

— Espera ¿Dónde vas?— Le preguntó al ver que se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

— Esos malditos viejos me van a escuchar.

— ¡Alto, Sakura-chan! — Dijo tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— Preguntó fastidiada. En verdad que en esta mañana estaba recibiendo mucha información para su gusto.

— Yo ya fui esta mañana, y el consejo no está.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso Tsunade sama despertó del coma? — Preguntó sorprendida.

— No todavía, pero al parecer Kakashi sensei la está reemplazando.

— ¿Kakashi sensei? ¿Ese vago?

— Si, y ahora parece estar muy ocupado como para responder sobre la sentencia hacia Sasuke.

— Pues siendo así no me queda de otra— Dijo mientras volvía a dirigirse a la salida.

— Espera ¿Ahora dónde vas?

— Estoy segura de que esto lo hizo el padre de Hinata. No me importa cuán líder de su clan sea. Ahora me va a escuchar.

— Oí. ¿No se te ocurrió preguntarme si se algo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto sabes de esto?

— Hoy luego de salir de la Torre Hokage, me encontré a Hiashi sama y aproveché para preguntarle sobre ese tema.

— ¿Y?

— Espera un momento— Le dijo, y pasó a concentrarse. Unos segundos después sus párpados adquirieron unas ojeras naranjas. Entonces abrió los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban amarillos y con una pupila algo extraña— _Kage Bunshin no jutsu_ — Entonces aparecieron unos treinta clones alrededor suyo— Saben qué hacer— Dijo, y los clones se dispersaron en varias direcciones.

— ¿Para qué fue eso?

— Cuando me lo contó, Hiashi sama lo hizo en un lugar donde estaba seguro de que no nos escucharían, y con esto me aseguro de que no haya nadie cerca.

Entonces Naruto le contó a Sakura lo referente al sello que habían puesto en Sasuke y su equipo, además de lo que Hiashi le había pedido.

— Entonces están usando psicología para castigarle. Que ingeniosos. Pero, aun así hay algo que no entiendo.

— ¿Qué, Sakura chan?

— No comprendo cómo pudieron perdonarle la vida. Cometió crímenes terribles, y todavía tienen esa indulgencia con él.

— ¿Preferirías que lo hubieran matado?— Dijo Naruto en tono de reproche— ¿Qué todo nuestro esfuerzo haya sido en vano?

— No, pero me resulta extraño que todo lo que hizo le salga gratis.

Naruto no respondió a eso, si no que luego de un rato de silencio llegó Yamato y comenzaron a entrenar. Luego de unas horas, el castaño tuvo que irse, por lo que Sakura y Naruto quedaron solos de nuevo. Por un rato hubo un silencio algo incómodo, que al final el rubio rompió.

— Sakura chan, necesitaré tu ayuda con Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tú, Kakashi sensei y yo fuimos los únicos amigos que tuvo en la villa. Esta mañana me lo encontré aquí, y no tuvo otra cosa para mí más que odio. No podré convencerlo yo solo.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que te ayude? Yo para él siempre fui una molestia.

— No lo sé, pero con tu inteligencia seguro lo descubrirás. Por favor, ayúdame a salvar a nuestro amigo.

— Lo intentaré, pues yo también extraño al antiguo Sasuke. Sin embargo, no te prometo que mi ayuda sea efectiva.

— Gracias— Entonces se hizo el silencio, el cual fue roto por Naruto— Y, si no te importa, también necesito preguntarte algo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Bueno… pues el tema es que necesito saber cómo actuar en una cita.

— Una… cita— Preguntó ella. Estaba temiendo que Naruto volviera a intentar invitarla.

— Sí. Necesito saber cómo comportarme. No quisiera disgustar ni nada a una chica— Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

A Sakura le estaba rodeando un aura oscura por la rabia que tenía. Naruto le estaba hablando a ella de una cita, además de que por alguna razón no mencionaba a ninguna chica en especial. A su parecer, él estaba insinuando el salir con ella. Mientras él seguía hablando, se le acercó con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo.

— Naruto— Le dijo en una voz perturbadoramente calmada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tú sabes que Hinata chan es una de mis mejores amigas ¿No?

— Sí. ¿Por?

— Y sabes que cómo su amiga, yo estoy enterada de muchas de las cosas que pasan en su vida, cómo lo que hablaron en la invasión, ¿No?

— Por lo que sé es normal que se cuenten esas cosas.

Entonces Sakura lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra un árbol.

— ¡¿Y acaso sabes que una de las cosas que encuentro más despreciable es jugar con los sentimientos de una chica, dándole esperanzas mientras invitas a otras a salir?!

— S-Sakura chan. C-Creo que n-no me entendiste— Dijo mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo entender?

— Hoy yo le p-pedí una c-cita a Hinata chan y q-quería pedirte consejos.

— ¿Qué?— Le preguntó sorprendida.

— N-No r-respiro, d-dattebayo.

Sakura, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo soltó, provocando que su compañero cayera al piso por la falta de fuerzas.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Hoy me encontré con Hinata y le pregunté si quería salir conmigo, y ahora caigo en la cuenta de que no sé muy bien cómo comportarme en una. ¿Me darías algún consejo? No quisiera quedar mal cuando salga con ella.

— ¿En serio le pediste una cita a Hinata chan?— Preguntó incrédula.

— Sí. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

— No, claro que no— Le respondió su amiga mientras iban saliendo del lugar.

— Entonces ¿Me darías algún consejo?— Preguntó esperanzado.

— Pues, primero que nada deben conversar y…

— Eso ya lo sé, Sakura chan— La cortó el rubio.

— No me interrumpas— Le regañó— Lo que te estaba diciendo era que no debes acaparar toda la conversación y dejar que ella también hable.

— Pero tú sabes lo callada que es, y no quisiera obligarla a hablar.

— No te digo que lo hagas, pero no estaría mal que le hagas unas cuantas preguntas de vez en cuando.

— ¿Preguntas?

— Claro. ¿O si no cómo piensas conocerle más?— Sakura estaba pensando que si ella no le decía esto, el rubio era capaz de presumir todo el rato de la cita sin dejar que Hinata hablase.

— ¿Más?

— Quiero que me digas su comida favorita— Le dijo intuyendo la respuesta.

— Ah, pues… era… ¿Ramen?

— Rollos Zenzai— "No sé por qué, pero me lo esperaba." Se dijo en su mente.

— Gracias, Sakura chan.

— Aún no me agradezcas. Todavía hay mucho que enseñarte— Dijo imaginado la gran ignorancia del rubio.

 ** _En la mansión Hyuga:_**

— ¿Qué?— Dijo Hanabi sorprendida— ¿El chico del Kyubi te pidió una cita sin decirle a otou-sama?

— Su nombre es Naruto, y si— Dijo Hinata sonrojada.

— ¿No deberías decirle?

— En realidad temo que me obligue a no ir. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, todavía hay gente que no cree en él.

— Pues no creo que padre sea de esos.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Esta mañana lo vi entrar a su despacho con él.

— ¿En verdad?

— No te mentiría, hermana.

— No puedo creerlo.

— Lo que yo no puedo creer— Dijo Hanabi en tono de burla— es que me hayas dejado toda la carga sólo para tener una oportunidad con ese chico.

— N-No, Hanabi nee chan. E-Esa n-no era mi intención— Dijo temerosa de que su hermanita tuviera una idea errónea de ella— T-tú sabes que…

— Alto, Hinata— La cortó divertida— ¿No ves acaso que era una broma?

Hinata bajó la cabeza. No le parecía gracioso el haber caído tan fácil en un chiste de su hermana.

— Eres muy culposa, nee sama. Ten cuidado o te manipularán muy fácil— Le dijo como si fuera una maestra preocupada por su alumna.

— Hai— Dijo avergonzada.

— Espero que durante tu cita levantes esa cabeza. Es importante que le veas a los ojos una que otra vez.

Entonces se levantó y se dirigió al armario de Hinata y lo abrió.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?— Le reclamó su hermana.

— Esperaste este momento por años, y conociéndote llevarás tu ropa para entrenar. ¿En serio piensas que seré tan mala hermana para dejarte hacer eso?

— H-Hanabi chan, es solamente una salida entre amigos— Dijo la ojiperla, quien no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

— Aun así deberías esforzarte en verte bien. ¿Qué te parece esto?— Dijo sacando una camiseta que terminaba antes de cubrir el vientre.

— ¡E-Eso muestra demasiado!— Dijo Hinata avergonzada.

— ¿Temes que te vea el ombligo?— Preguntó sorprendida. Sabía que su hermana era tímida, pero no tenía idea de que fuera hasta ese nivel.

— ¿Por qué no buscamos algo menos revelador?

— ¿Por qué lo tienes si no lo usarás?

— Ino chan me lo regaló una vez, y no quise tener la descortesía de rechazarlo o desecharlo— Dijo buscando otra prenda— ¿Qué tal esto?— Dijo mostrando una de sus camisetas favoritas a su hermana.

— ¿En serio?— Dijo viendo lo que se le mostraba— Bueno— Dijo resignada— Pero yo te arreglaré en lo demás. Por cierto, creo que deberías decirle a padre de esto.

— L-Le diré que saldré con un amigo. No creo necesario decirle más que eso y la hora a la que vendré.

— Está bien— Dijo— Pero recuerda que esto no es gratis.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Hanabi sonrió— Tú me diste el mando, pero eso no significa que te vayas a librar de ayudarme en algunas tareas o de recibir alguna que otra lección de otou sama.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— No es obvio— Dijo Hanabi— El Clan Uzumaki necesitará una buena matriarca en el futuro— Finalizó con ese tono burlón que le encantaba usar con su hermana. Al verla sonrojarse se felicitó. Debería hacer eso más seguido.

— ¡H-Hanabi nee-chan!

— Ya para con eso y vamos a prepararte.

— Pero si es mañana.

— ¿Y crees que en menos de un día puedo enseñarte a no perder el conocimiento frente a él?

— N-No— Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

— Después deberías intentar algo con esa vergüenza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Un poco de timidez no es mala, pero tú te pasas nee sama.

— Entiendo— Dijo mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza. Al verla Hanabi pensó que necesitaría mucho tiempo y ayuda para la vergüenza de Hinata.

Se había formado un silencio en la habitación, cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de algo.

— Hanabi chan— La llamó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de citas?

— Mejor dejamos eso para después— Dijo sonriendo.

Así, Naruto y Hinata pasaron esa tarde rodeados de consejos sobre cómo comportarse en una cita. Tan sólo esperaban no olvidar todo eso al llegar al lugar. Pero bueno, por lo menos pasarían un buen rato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, no es el mejor, pero espero les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo lo subiré a fines de Junio o principios de Julio. Lo único seguro es que será antes del 9.

Buenas noches y nos leemos en otro momento.

¡Matta´ne!


	7. Lo que siento por ti

Muy buenas a todas y todos. Como lo prometí, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que al parecer les está gustando mucho. Espero que este capítulo les guste de igual manera.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Que bien que te haya gustado. Y si, Sakura a veces se piensa cosas raras, y Hanabi intentó aunque sea que su hermana deje de desmayarse todo el tiempo, y de ayudarle con su ropa. Después de todo es su hermana. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

Bueno, les digo que el capítulo tiene su parte de humor, pero en su mayor parte lo hice romántico.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y no a mi.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Padre, ya tengo que irme —Dijo Hinata. Estaba nerviosa por la reacción que Hiashi podría tener.

— ¿Es esta esa "salida entre amigos" de la que tú y Hanabi me han informado? —Preguntó con su tono neutro de siempre.

—Sí, padre. No tiene ningún problema ¿Verdad?

—No —Respondió —Recuerda que espero que estés en la mansión antes de la medianoche.

—Entiendo. Con su permiso— Dijo saliendo del lugar. Ni ella misma supo cómo fue que eso salió tan bien, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir esa tarde. Tanto, que no notó cierta presencia que la seguía desde lejos.

 ** _En los campos de entrenamiento:_**

—Ahora escucha, Naruto —Dijo Sakura de forma amenazante —Si me entero que te pasaste de pervertido con mi amiga me valdrá madres el que hayas traído a Sasuke-kun.

—D-Descuida Sakura chan —Dijo Naruto algo asustado mientras retrocedía.

—Y no sólo eso —Dijo una pequeña castaña —Más te vale que no lastimes a mi hermana o me servirás de saco para practicar las 64 palmas.

—N-Nunca lo haría, H-Hanabi chan —En su mente Naruto se recordó que no debía hacer enojar a ningún Hyuga. El que te enfoquen con el Byakugan de manera amenazante no era una sensación muy bonita.

— ¿Me puedes explicar cuando te di esa confianza?

— ¡P-Perdona, Hanabi-sama!

—Mucho mejor —Dijo en una pose de superioridad.

—Sólo recuerda —Le dijo Sakura —Llegamos a enterarnos de que diste un solo paso en falso y te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Luego de esa reunión de advertencia, las chicas dejaron solo a Naruto, que había llegado al lugar como media hora antes de lo acordado.

Luego de un rato, Hinata llegó al lugar. Estaba algo asustada por lo que podría pasar esa tarde, pero al final todas sus dudas se fueron cuando lo vio. Naruto llevaba puestos unos vaqueros algo holgados, al final de los cuales podían verse un muy buen calzado. También estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y llevaba una chaqueta negra con el remolino rojo a su espalda y algunas líneas anaranjadas en los brazos. "Hermoso" pensó.

Y el pensamiento del rubio no fue muy diferente al verla llegar. Se veía preciosa con esa camiseta violeta claro y su abrigo un poco más oscuro. Al bajar la vista, vio que tenía una falda blanca que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas, y estaba calzada con unas pequeñas zapatillas del color de sus ojos.

—Que linda te ves —Dijo casi sin pensar, causando un sonrojo en la ojiperla.

—T-Tú también te ves bien, Naruto-kun.

El aludido tragó seco al darse cuenta de que de nuevo habló casi sin ser consiente — ¿Quieres ir a pasear? —Preguntó lo obvio.

—C-Claro.

Dicho esto, salieron del lugar. Al principio no se dirigieron a la villa, si no que anduvieron por una parte del bosque de Konoha. Como era verano, todavía quedaban unas horas de luz que a Naruto le pareció mejor aprovechar de esa manera.

—Y, dime, Hinata. ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito?

— ¿Ah? Dijo ella, confundida por la pregunta tan extraña que el rubio le hacía —B-Bueno, me gustan los rollos de canela. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Me dijeron que tenía que hacer esas preguntas para aprender cosas de ti y que podamos conversar.

En un lugar cercano, dos chicas sentían vergüenza ajena por el chico.

— ¿Te interesa saber cosas de mi? —Preguntó Hinata.

—Claro —Dijo extrañado por la pregunta — ¿Por qué no querría?

—B-Bueno, hasta ahora sólo mi equipo y algunas amigas tuvieron ese interés. Además de que parece extraño que Naruto-kun quiera saber mis gustos. —A pesar de su confusión, dijo eso con una sonrisa.

—No es tan extraño. Al final eres una chica muy agradable y tengo deseo de saber todo eso.

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó sonrojada.

—Hinata —Dijo con algo de seriedad —Tú sabes que no mentiría. Mucho menos a la gente que aprecio.

— ¿Soy de los que aprecias? —Preguntó algo ilusionada.

— ¡No sabes cuánto! —Dijo de manera alegre mientras le abrazaba por los hombros, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

A Naruto le parecía aún más linda cuando se sonrojaba. Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de esa vista, ya que de repente se sintió objetivo de una enorme intención asesina, la cual lo hizo soltar a su amiga.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó espantado mientras continuaba su camino con la chica aún algo aturdida.

 ** _En unos arbustos cercanos:_**

— ¿Sentiste esa cosa? —Le preguntó Sakura a la pequeña Hyuga. Ellas dos estaban siguiéndolos por si ocurría algo que requiriese su intervención. Porque siendo sinceros, no confiaban del todo en el rubio.

—Sí, lo sentí —Le respondió. "No puedo creer que sea tan sobreprotector" dijo en su mente.

Volviendo a la pareja, ellos estaban teniendo una conversación agradable, contándose anécdotas de misiones pasadas, hablando sobre sus gustos y disgustos, así como de lo avanzada que iba la reconstrucción de la villa. Podrían conversar de otras cosas, pero no sentían la suficiente confianza como para preguntar algo más personal. Los nervios por momentos les hacían callarse y no saber qué decir. También había otras cosas que se trataban de dejar de lado, cómo ahondar en temas de los compañeros de equipo. Ese día, sólo eran ellos dos.

Mientras caminaban, Hinata se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la cima del Monte Hokage, al cual llegaron antes de que anocheciera. Para ser exactos, era el momento del atardecer cuando la aldea entera quedó a su vista.

— ¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó su acompañante al verla embobada con lo que tenía enfrente.

—E-Es una vista preciosa —Dijo casi en susurro. Ella ya había estado en ese lugar, pero de noche y vigilando que ningún enemigo se acercase a la aldea.

—Me alegro de que te guste. De niño, cuando algo malo me sucedía en la aldea yo venía aquí. Este lugar conseguía calmarme, y me recordaba el porqué de mi sueño de ser Hokage —Dijo recordando esos días pasados, en los cuales no tenía a nadie a su lado. —Era mi escape del mundo.

—S-Si te cuento algo personal, ¿P-Prometes no b-burlarte? —Preguntó nerviosa. Había llegado un recuerdo a su mente, y sentía que era el momento para decirlo.

—Te lo prometo —Dijo Naruto viéndola curioso.

—Antes de entrar a la academia, y-yo comencé a escribir poesía. A-Ahora también lo hago, pero ya casi no tengo tiempo por las misiones y el entrenamiento. Desde que empecé a hacerlo, el a-atardecer y el amanecer siempre me parecieron hermosos —Terminó apenas y en un susurro. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

— ¿En verdad? —Dijo sorprendido —Y, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué tienes esa idea?

—B-Bueno —Dijo con la mirada desviada hacia otro lado para que él no viera su sonrojo —e-es que siempre me imaginaba a la noche y el día c-cómo dos enamorados que se buscaban, pero que nunca se encontraban, y el amanecer y atardecer eran los únicos momentos en los que podían verse. Los momentos en que luego de mucho esfuerzo, por fin se volvían uno —Culminó de manera soñadora.

—Vaya —Dijo sorprendido por la profundidad de los pensamientos de Hinata — ¿Recuerdas algo de eso?

— ¿Algo de qué?

—Si recuerdas algún poema que hayas escrito. Me encantaría escucharlo de ser así. —Parecía en verdad ilusionado con la idea.

—B-Bueno, t-tenía uno, pero no logré terminarlo. Me daría mucha vergüenza que Naruto-kun escuchara eso antes de que lo acabe.

—Descuida. Tan sólo avísame cuando lo termines. Estaré esperando ansioso.

—B-Bien —Dijo nerviosa y algo avergonzada por lo que Naruto le había dicho.

En detrás de unos árboles cercanos, Sakura observaba la escena conmovida. Al parecer Naruto estaba llevando esto de buena forma. Por lo menos sabía que él no le rompería el corazón a Hinata, no después de lo del día anterior.

 _Flash back:_

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento por la noche. Durante toda esa tarde había estado dándole consejos sobre cómo tenía que comportarse en una cita, y de paso le había "sugerido" (por no decir obligado) que cambie un poco de su guardarropas. Ahora sólo faltaba la última prueba, ya que no permitiría que su amiga tuviera falsas esperanzas.

—Oí, Sakura-chan ¿Qué hacemos aquí a esta hora? —Preguntó su amigo.

—Compruebo que sepas en lo que te metes. Sé que no le ilusionarías a propósito, pero no quiero que mi amiga termine lastimada porque no defines tus sentimientos —Dijo comenzando a hacer unos sellos.

— ¿De qué hab…? —Dijo el rubio, aunque fue interrumpido por su amiga.

—Perdóname Naruto. _Genjutsu: Akumu_ (pesadilla) —Dijo la ojijade mientras veía a los ojos de su amigo.

Lo siguiente que Naruto vio fue oscuridad. Todo era así. No se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido, hasta que de repente un grito desgarrador cortó el silencio. Sorprendido, vio que ahora estaba en un camino, recibiendo por alguna razón la ira y los golpes de la hija mayor de Hiashi. Después de acabar en el piso escuchó palabras de odio salir de la boca de la chica, la cual se dio vuelta y se fue sin más. No vio atrás, y lentamente desapareció en el horizonte mientras el rubio sentía un vacío en su ser. La escena se desvaneció, y entonces se encontró en una especie de batalla, pero de una persona contra decenas. Trató de acercarse, pero algo lo detenía en ese lugar. Cuando la persona sin compañeros se dio vuelta pudo ver que no era nadie más que Hinata, la cual poco a poco estaba siendo superada. Al final, un enemigo llegó por su espalda y le clavó una espada que la atravesó por completo. Entonces ella cayó, mientras los demás aprovechaban para torturarle y hacer lo que quisieran con ella. Naruto podía ver el dolor que expresaban sus ojos, y una desesperación inmensa se anidó en su corazón.

Fuera de la ilusión, Sakura veía con pena la tristeza por la que su amigo estaba pasando. Sin embargo no se arrepentía. Sus amigos no merecían ilusionarse para después sufrir tal decepción. Sabía que Hinata amaba a Naruto, pero el chico nunca había recibido ese tipo de amor, por lo que fácilmente podría confundirse.

De repente, vio cómo comenzaba a encorvarse, mientras susurraba algo cómo: "no, ¿por qué?, ¿qué he hecho?, ¿cómo te lastimé?; déjenla, bastardos."

— ¡Suéltenla! —Gritó de repente y con chakra del Kyubi saliendo de a poco.

— ¡Alto, Naruto! —Dijo tratando de calmarlo —Era sólo un Genjutsu.

— ¡¿Por qué, Sakura?! —Gritó tomándola por los hombros — ¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por eso?

—Antes respóndeme: ¿Por qué reaccionaste así a lo que yo te mostré? —Dijo dejando confundido al chico.

—Eso no viene al caso —Dijo avergonzado y tratando de desviar el tema.

—Claro que sí —Respondió. Su compañero no iba jugarle esta vez.

—Sakura, no tenías por qué hacer eso.

—Tenía una razón para actuar así, y no te lo diré hasta que me contestes.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Le diré a Hinata-chan que todo fue una cruel mentira de tu parte.

—No harías algo así.

—Pruébame.

— ¡Ya basta Sakura!

—Responde, Naruto.

—No tuviste que hacer eso.

— ¡¿Por qué reaccionaste así?!

— ¡Porque la amo, dattebayo! —Soltó al fin, cansado de eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó la pelirosa —Tú mismo dijiste que nunca habías conocido lo que es amar de esa manera.

—Tienes razón —Le concedió luego de calmarse —Nunca había sido querido de forma romántica. O por lo menos nunca lo supe. El romanticismo era y sigue siendo una incógnita para mí. Pero por más tonto que yo sea, sé reconocer cuando quiero a alguien de manera especial. Tú y Sasuke son mis hermanos. Ero-Sennin fue un padre para mí, y a Tsunade baa-chan la aprecio como a mi madre. Quiero a todos mis compañeros de Konoha, tanto que daría mi vida por cualquiera. Pero no a todos los quiero de igual forma.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a ella la quieres más que a cualquiera? —Preguntó, pues todavía tenía dudas.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestar —En realidad no lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que desde me fijé en ella, no me la pude sacar de la mente. Su sonrisa me encantó desde que la vi, y por momentos pensaba en qué hacer para verla de nuevo. También noté lo hermosa que es, y ahora ninguna es tan bella a mis ojos. Y su forma de ser tampoco se queda atrás. Es muy valiente, noble y generosa, pero a la vez tímida y gentil. Cuando estaba a solas con ella esas noches de guardia, tenía que usar toda mi voluntad para no tomarla entre mis brazos.

— ¿Y si ella estuviera en peligro? —Sakura sacó la última pregunta que le quedaba.

—Haría y daría lo que fuera por salvarle. No me importa si es que tengo que ir a la misma Luna para hacerlo. Desde aquella vez —Dijo refiriéndose a la invasión de Pain —supe que, si con verlos a ustedes heridos yo me lleno de rabia y dolor, con sólo verle perdida podría caer en la locura.

Sakura estaba conmovida por lo que le dijo su compañero, se acercó a él y le puso mano en el hombro.

—Ve a casa y descansa —Le dijo ante la mirada curiosa del rubio —No te le declararás a mi amiga entre bostezos.

 _Fin flash back_

Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto la quería, así que ahora se limitaba a ver cómo se desenvolvía todo.

El atardecer estaba por terminar, y ninguno sabía por qué apartaron la vista del horizonte para centrarse en ellos mismos. Entonces, Naruto comenzó a hablar sin saberlo. Temía que si no soltaba todo lo que guardó y meditó estos meses en ese momento, ya no podría hacerlo nunca:

—Hinata, yo, nunca estuve seguro de lo que se trataba amar a alguien. Al principio creía que era como el querer cualquier cosa, cómo un dulce o una comida. Después, pensé que se trataba de estar dispuesto a dar la vida por esa persona. —Entonces tomó sus manos y acorto la distancia entre ellos —Bien puede que con el pasar de los años mis ideas cambien, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que quiero aprender eso contigo, porque ahora el amor para mí es soñar con tu sonrisa y hacer lo imposible por verla. El querer es saber que si elijo a alguien entre todas las personas, la primera a quien buscaría es a ti, y el estar enamorado es no sacarte de mi cabeza, y ser cautivado por tu belleza y bondad.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó ella toda roja.

—Quiero decir que sin saberlo me enamoré de ti. —Ahora comenzaban a acercarse —Necesité que me explicaran todo para entenderlo, pero ahora por fin lo pude comprender.

— ¿C-C-Comprender q-q-qué?

A Naruto le parecía gracioso que ella preguntase cosas obvias, por lo que mantuvo su sonrisa y luego de una pausa habló—Ahora entiendo que te amo. Dime, ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí? —Preguntó asustado por una respuesta negativa.

Hinata no sabía dónde meterse. El chico del que estuvo enamorada desde niña le estaba declarando su amor, y ahora le preguntaba si es que era correspondido. Muy poco faltaba para que se desmayara.

—Si —Respondió apenas en susurros y la mirada baja.

A Naruto entonces se le ensanchó su ya grande sonrisa. Le tomó de la barbilla, y acercando gentilmente sus rostros dijo:

—No sabes cuánto me alegra.

Eso fue lo último que se dijeron antes de cerrar sus ojos y sentir cómo sus labios se unían en el primer beso de ambos. A Naruto le pareció que no existía una sensación mejor a la que sentía al besar los dulces labios de Hinata mientras era embriagado de su hermoso aroma. Por su parte, Hinata sintió que estaba en el paraíso. El sentir los labios del rubio haciendo presión sobre los suyos era algo sencillamente indescriptible. No había palabras para la felicidad que ambos experimentaban en esos momentos. Al final tuvieron que cortar el beso debido a la maldita falta de oxígeno.

Al separarse, quedaron abrazados en silencio, hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿Si? —Preguntó sin despegarse del pecho del chico, en el cual se había acurrucado. Su corazón se había calmado, y ya no sentía que iba a perder la conciencia.

— ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Esa pregunta era lo que faltaba para que su corazón volviera a agitarse como un corcel en la carrera.

—Si —Dijo antes de desmayarse y dejar al rubio entre alegre por su respuesta y preocupado por Hinata.

Detrás de unos árboles, una pelirosa tenía en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez tuvo. Pocas cosas en su vida la llenaron de tal alegría como el ver a dos de sus más grandes amigos enamorados.

Frente a ella aterrizó una pequeña ojiperla con una cámara de fotos y una instantánea en sus manos.

— ¿La sacaste? —Preguntó Sakura.

Entonces Hanabi levantó triunfante una foto del beso de la pareja. —No sabes la ilusión que me da mostrar esta y las otras en su boda. —Ella había estado sacando fotos de varios momentos, como cuando Naruto abrazó a una Hinata al borde del desmayo.

— ¡Hmnfsmffmjfsj! —Trató de decir cierto castaño amordazado y atado.

— Cállate nii san. Hasta que no dejes de intentar irrumpir entre ellos no desbloquearé tus puntos de chakra de los brazos.

—Volviendo al tema anterior —Dijo Sakura ignorando olímpicamente a su prisionero — ¿No te adelantas demasiado?

— ¿Acaso tú dudas de ellos? —Dijo Hanabi en un tono de quien dice lo obvio y lo sabe.

—Buen punto. —Concedió.

—Pero aun así, necesitarán mucha ayuda.

Sakura entonces vio a Hanabi como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella estaba enterada de la relación entre la heredera Hyuga y el nieto del Tercero, pero no era para creerse una experta en noviazgos.

Pero en fin, decidió que también haría lo posible por su hermano. Pero ella también tenía un asunto pendiente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, admito que es el que más me gusta de los que hice. Espero hayan pasado un buen rato leyéndolo. Subiré la actualización en una semana.

Que estén bien y nos leemos en otro momento.

¡Matta´ne!


	8. El intento de Sakura

Señoras y señores, les presento al capítulo ocho de "La chica noche y el joven día", con el cual oficialmente esta versión y la de están igualadas, aunque esta tiene información en este capítulo que no está en la otra (ya lo arreglaré).

HiNaThItHa.16241: Sos la segunda persona que me dijo que Sakura fue cruel. Yo no quería ponerla así, si no que quería mostrar que quiere tanto a sus amigos que siente la necesidad de atar todos los cabos y asegurarse de que ninguno va a sufrir por algo pasajero. Por lo demás queda ver lo que pasa. Me alegra que te haya fascinado, y espero que este al menos te guste un poco. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y que estés muy bien.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y no a mi.

¡Espero les guste el capítulo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente, podía verse a un pelinegro caminando por las calles de la aldea. Parecía furioso por alguna razón, la cual no era difícil de descubrir por lo que se podía escuchar de algunas personas.

— ¡Ea, Uchiha! —Decía un aldeano que estaba en el lugar — ¿Dónde está el orgullo ese de tu Clan, eh?

— ¿Conque te fuiste con Orochimaru, eh? —Se burlaba un chunin, el cual estaba sentado en el pequeño local al cual Sasuke fue a parar — ¿Cómo les va con la destrucción de la aldea?

Y así se mofaban del de ojos negros, que muy a su pesar se encontraba sólo, ya que luego del interrogatorio de la mañana Suigetsu y Jugo habían ido a conocer el famoso lugar donde su líder se convirtió en genin, rango que para vergüenza suya ostentaba al día de hoy. Karin tampoco lo acompañaba, puesto que la llevaron al hospital para que sirviera de ayudante de enfermeras.

Los insultos seguían y seguían, sin que pudiese hacer ni pensar nada. Porque él no era tonto. Había descubierto ya la manera en que su castigo funcionaba. Cada vez que se permitiera pensar algo en contra de la aldea sufriría de nuevo el dolor. Aunque si seguían burlándose de él y atacando el orgullo de su familia, ese castigo pasaría por un gigantesco arco del triunfo.

De repente se sintió una gran intención asesina en el lugar, por lo cual todos pararon de hablar o de insultarlo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que su antigua compañera era la fuente de la aterradora sensación. Al calmarse el ambiente, ella entró al local y se sentó justo delante de él. "En verdad tienes agallas", pensó el Uchiha al darse cuenta que Sakura no actuaba cómo la última vez que se vieron.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke? —Preguntó cómo si hubieran hablado hace algunos días.

—Perfectamente. —Respondió con obvio sarcasmo —Ser traído de nuevo por un rubio oxigenado estaba primero en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

—No estoy bromeando —Le dijo ella un poco molesta, aunque divertida por su chiste.

— ¿Y qué esperas que te diga? No puedo atacar a esta maldita aldea ni sus ninjas porque me hicieron su esclavo.

—Naruto me lo contó todo. Incluso lo de tu hermano.

— ¿Y a qué viniste? ¿A tratar de convencerme para que perdone a este pueblo? Porque si es así, pierdes tu tiempo.

—No he venido a eso. —Dijo, dejándolo desconcertado —Quiero que me acompañes.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Un sitio de tortura? ¿Una confabulación contra alguien?

—Veo que estar tanto tiempo con Orochimaru te dejó algo paranoico. —Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y le daba la mano —Lo que te pido es que des un paseo conmigo.

— ¿Qué gano yo con eso? —Preguntó algo enfadado por la confianza que se permitía tener la Haruno con él.

—Ganarás un descanso de todos los pesados que se aprovechan de tu debilidad momentánea, además de que estarás con una linda chica —Dijo con tono y sonrisa pícara.

El Uchiha al final aceptó a regañadientes. Le desconcertaba esa manera de comportarse por parte de su compañera. Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar con tal actuación.

Cuando salieron, Sakura lo guió hasta las afueras de la aldea. Siendo más específicos, al campo de entrenamiento donde los tres se convirtieron en genins. Los troncos seguían allí, al igual que el pequeño lago. Incluso los árboles resistían contra el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura se dirigió a los troncos cortados, y dirigió su vista desde ellos al monumento a los caídos en acción.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke al ver que su ex-compañera permanecía callada.

—Tan solo quise… volver aquí en compañía de alguien.

—Tienes a Uzumaki o a Kakashi. No tenías por qué traerme aquí.

—Ellos no pueden estar conmigo durante todo el día. Además, en estos momentos Naruto está en una misión a unos kilómetros de la aldea, y Kakashi sensei tiene que reemplazar a Tsunade sama.

— ¿Y tan solo podías molestarme a mí? ¿No tienes acaso amigas que te acompañen?

—Esto es una tortura para ti, ¿Verdad? Tan solo quería que recordaras nuestros tiempos de genin.

— ¿Para qué? —Preguntó burlón — ¿Acaso creíste que con un viaje nostálgico mi opinión sobre este pueblo cambiaría? Pues no.

— ¿Acaso vivirás toda tu vida dependiendo de lo que los demás te digan?

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, el Uchiha le tomó del cuello y la azotó contra un árbol, apretándole la garganta cada vez más.

— ¿Q-Que no que e-e-estabas s-sellado?

— ¿T-Tú qué crees? —Respondió Sasuke, quien apenas terminó decir eso la soltó por el gran dolor que sentía.

Sakura terminó arrodillada en el suelo mientras se agarraba la garganta. Tosía casi sin parar, y el aire entraba en ella de a poco.

—Nunca —Le dijo Sasuke, quien todavía luchaba contra el sello —Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. ¿Entendiste? —Le gritó.

—Entendí —Dijo la de ojos verdes —Entendí que tu orgullo te ciega. No te detienes a pensar lo que quieres destruir. No si esas muertes ayudan a una estúpida venganza que no te devolverá a tu clan.

—Cállate.

—Piensas sólo en lo que te arrebataron. No olvidaste a tu familia, pero perdiste a tus amigos.

— ¡Cállate! —Decía Sasuke. Lo último que quería era que sus fantasmas lo vuelvan a atormentar.

— ¡No me callaré! —Le gritó Sakura —Si tan grande es el orgullo de los Uchiha, deberías poder afrontar tus errores. ¿O acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha es un cobarde?

— ¡Qué te calles! —Gritó aún más fuerte y con el Sharingan activado. En ese momento, el alma de Sasuke era un campo de batalla. Tanto el dolor del sello como el remordimiento por sus acciones estaban destruyendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. — ¡Te aprovechas de mi situación! ¡Sabes que de no estar sellado te mataría sin dudar ni un segundo!

— ¿En verdad? —Preguntó confiada de lo que tenía planeado. Le haría ver a Sasuke que no todo era como él creía. En verdad, cada vez que Sasuke reafirmaba que podría matarla, más segura estaba que no era verdad. —Adelante —Dijo, y sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta lo sumergió en una ilusión.

Cuando el Uchiha lo notó, intentó librarse con el Sharingan, pero la marca de su frente no se lo permitía.

De repente, frente a él aparecieron Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Su antiguo equipo.

—Mátanos —Le desafió la pelirosa —Aquí el sello no te impide hacerlo. Descarga tu furia en la ilusión.

— ¿Por qué lo haría si son sólo eso? —Respondió tajante el de ojos negros —Una ilusión. Mi venganza se dará con los verdaderos.

— ¿No será que no puedes matarme? —Le provocó el falso rubio —Te vencí una vez y lo haré de nuevo.

—Cállate.

—Acéptalo Sasuke. —Habló el simulacro de Kakashi —Tan solo eres un chico sin familia y que no puede aceptar sus errores. Estás solo.

—Cállense.

—Sasuke —Dijo Sakura —Nosotros somos tus amigos. Tu familia. Te buscamos por años porque te extrañábamos. ¿Es que no puedes verlo? —La chica estaba en verdad dolida, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la única manera que tenía de que el joven entrara en razón. Lo amaba, y no dejaría que cayera más profundo.

—Cállate. —Volvió a decir Sasuke en susurro. Quería refutarle, decirle que todo lo que decía era una vil mentira, pero algo no lo dejó.

—Déjalo Sakura —Le dijo Kakashi —Le hablas a un muro. Apenas es digno de su nombre ¿Crees que lo será de Konoha?

—Desagradecido —Empezó de nuevo Naruto —Tal vez debí dejarte morir contra Gaara de niños.

—Cállense.

—Dime Sasuke —Lo confrontó la de cabello rosa, muy cerca de su rostro — ¿En verdad eres tan ciego que no ves lo que está frente a ti?

El último Uchiha de Konoha no aguantó por más tiempo, y soltó un alarido tan fuerte que fue más allá de la frontera del Genjutsu. Junto a este, liberó tanto chakra que la ilusión se rompió.

Cuando se recuperó un poco del dolor estaba a punto de responder a Sakura, cuando un ninja de la Torre Hokage se les acercó.

—Uchiha Sasuke, el Hokage lo manda a llamar.

—Dile que busque a otro. —Dijo mientras se alejaba.

—"Dile que si la realiza con éxito —Comenzó a recitar el ninja — se librará de una carga." Esas fueron sus palabras.

Estas al principio no parecieron tener el efecto esperado, pero Sasuke no se perdería esta oportunidad.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en una lejana caverna un enmascarado decidía qué hacer con los eventos que habían tenido lugar en los últimos meses.

Luego de un tiempo de meditación, estuvo seguro de sus futuras acciones. Se levantó de su silla y dirigió sus pasos hacia el mundo fuera de su guarida.

— ¿Dónde vas, Obito? —Preguntó su doble compañero.

—Me dirijo a la aldea de la lluvia. La Amekage y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

— ¿La matarás por su traición?

—No. Simplemente quiero algo de vuelta. —Y diciendo esto, salió con dirección a la tierra de la eterna lluvia— Konoha venció a Pain, pero su victoria será momentánea.

Pero Akatsuki no era el único problema para la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. En el mismo momento en que Tobi salía de su escondite, varios hombres, sin estar en verdad en reunión, decidían por el destino de todo un clan. Confabulaban para dirigir el futuro de una familia en base a un sombrío pasado.

— ¿Cuándo será? —Preguntó uno a quien estaba a su lado.

—Paciencia —Le dijo su compañero —Si comentemos un error, todo se acabará para nosotros.

—No debería pasar esta noche sin que suceda. —Comentó mostrando sus ánimos para cumplir sus planes.

—Cálmate y sé digno de tus años y tu nombre —Lo regañó el otro —Los lazos formados con el Héroe de Konoha han complicado demasiado las cosas. Pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento serás el primero en alzar tu voz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero que les haya gustado mucho. A partir de la semana que viene nuevos capítulos para todas las versiones del fic, así que opiniones, dudas y demás tan solo háganmelo saber por comentarios.

Que estén bien y nos leemos en otro momento.

¡Matta´ne!


	9. Nuevas misiones

Muy buenas noches. Presento acá un nuevo capítulo de este fic tan bonito y kawaii.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Pues si. A Sakura le está gustando mucho usar genjutsus. Tendré que ocuparme enseguida de eso. Respecto a Sasuke, él no soltó todos los pedazos del lazo que lo unía a la villa, y sus amigos jamás quisieron olvidarlo. O eso pienso. Por eso puse que estar allí ya le producía algo de pesar. Sobre la misión se explica acá, y Naruto y Hinata... pues por ahora hay misiones, pero cuando vuelvan adiviná a quién tendrá que cofrontar el rubio. Gracias por el comentario y espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y su historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? — Preguntó Sasuke al llegar a su oficina.

—Después de tres años, ¿Así me recibes? —Preguntó el de pelo gris, falsamente ofendido.

—Deja de fingir y dime a qué me llamaste.

—Toma asiento. —Le dijo su maestro. En cuanto su alumno obedeció comenzó a explicar —Mira, estoy enterado de tus movimientos con Orochimaru, y poco después del ataque a la aldea vinieron unos ninjas de Kumogakure, diciendo que capturaste para Akatsuki al Jinchuriki de Hachibi. ¿Es eso cierto?

— ¿Le creen a La Nube? —Dijo Sasuke para probarlo.

—Me temo que sí. Sobre todo después de que tu compañera nos lo dijera.

—Karin —Escupió en un susurro el de pelo negro.

—A lo que voy es que quiero que nos ayudes.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —Dijo desafiante.

—A tu hermano le encantaría que desmantelaras Akatsuki. Después de todo, la villa te vería como a un héroe.

—No me importa. Itachi actuó como un tonto al dejarse manipular por la villa, y no seguiré esos pasos.

—No te ofendas, pero te recuerdo que la venda de tu frente significa algo —Dijo apuntando al objeto.

—Como si me importara.

—Míralo desde otro ángulo —Kakashi no quería dañar a su ex alumno —El ideal de Akatsuki va en contra de los principios de Itachi. Es decir, una paz instaurada por el miedo no es lo que él querría.

— ¿Paz por el miedo? ¿Quién les dijo tal estupidez? —Dijo Sasuke en un obvio tono de burla.

— Ese era el sueño de Pain. ¿Acaso no conoces el objetivo de Akatsuki?

—Estúpidos —Se burló. Ya no le debía nada a esos criminales, por lo que no le importaba hablar de más —Pain no era el líder de Akatsuki.

— ¿A no? —El sustituto de Tsunade estaba incrédulo — ¿Y quién lo era?

—Te lo digo y me quitas esto. —Intentó negociar.

— ¿Me crees tonto Sasuke? Dime quien lidera a Akatsuki, y te ganarás unos puntos con el Consejo.

—Sin mí no sabrán nunca el lugar de los escondites. —Sasuke sabía que era imposible que confiaran tan pronto en él, pero peor era no intentar nada.

—Bueno —Dijo el maestro — ¿Conoces la técnica del Kage Bunshin?

— ¿La del Uzumaki? La usa en cada una de sus peleas.

— ¿La conoces o no? Y si respondes que sí, haz uno aquí.

Sasuke iba a responder que se jodiera y que no tenía por qué saber cuál técnica conocía y cual no, pero antes de decirlo el dolor del sello lo calló.

— ¿Y bien? —Kakashi hacía lo posible por no apiadarse del dolor de su alumno.

El Uchiha realizó un sello de manos y a su lado apareció un duplicado suyo en una nube de humo.

—Perfecto —Dijo el Hatake — Realizarás los necesarios para guiar tropas hasta las guaridas de Akatsuki. El Sello del Pájaro evitará que los lleves a una trampa.

Sasuke estaba demasiado indignado como para replicar en ese momento. Su propio maestro se aprovechaba de él para cumplir su propósito. En momentos así recordaba lo que Tobi le había dicho poco después de unirse a él.

 _Flash back:_

Los últimos dos Uchihas en el mundo se encontraban solos en la playa donde Sasuke había decidido destruir a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

— ¿Sabes algo Sasuke? Alguien como tú sería muy útil como miembro permanente de Akatsuki. Ocuparías el lugar de tu difunto hermano.

—Tobi, con todo lo que me mostraste de ti puedo decir sin equivocarme que eres el líder de esta organización. Pero sin embargo, no tengo idea de tus verdaderas intenciones.

Obito estaba seguro de lo que había dicho: Sasuke sería de gran ayuda si en algún momento lo necesitaba. Si por alguna casualidad Pain fallaba, la gran cantidad de chakra del chico sería su mejor opción para el Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. No iba a dejar ir esta oportunidad, y conociendo a este lejano primo suyo lo mejor sería contar su plan verdadero.

—Dime Sasuke ¿No estás cansado de la hipocresía de este mundo? ¿De su odio interminable? Porque yo sí. Y mi intención es acabar con eso. Terminaré con el odio en el mundo de los ninjas.

— ¿Y cómo piensas lograr tal cosa? Eso es un imposible.

—No para mí. Pero para lograrlo, debemos reunir a todos los bijus y volverlos a unir. Es la única manera. Así, todos vivirán en paz, sin egoísmos ni hipocresías. Por fin liberaré al mundo de su odio. —Dijo en tono entre ambicioso y soñador. Cuando recordaba sus planes, no podía evitar que su antigua compañera de equipo acudiera a su mente. —Yo terminaré con este infierno. —Concluyó con un tono siniestro.

 _Fin flash back:_

— ¡Sasuke! —Casi gritó Kakashi.

El nombrado se había quedado en su mundo de recuerdos. Al principio creyó que Tobi estaba loco, pero poco a poco iba entendiendo su punto de vista. Pero eso no significó nunca que dejara de pensar que tal plan era producto de una mente enferma.

— ¿Qué quieres Kakashi? —Dijo en tono cortante.

—Quiero que me digas el objetivo de Akatsuki. Se nota por tus comentarios que lo sabes. Y si me dices el nombre de su líder estaría encantado.

Sasuke sabía que no tenía opción más que acceder a su petición.

—Su líder lleva una máscara anaranjada que cubre toda su cara menos su ojo izquierdo. No conozco su nombre, pero se hace llamar Tobi.

En cuanto Sasuke pronunció esta descripción su maestro quedó perplejo: Era el mismo tipo con el que habían luchado hacía un tiempo.

—Dime la verdad Sasuke. Me es muy difícil creer que alguien con una actitud tan infantil sea el verdadero dirigente de unos terroristas.

— ¿Gano algo mintiéndote? Ni aunque así fuera podría decir otra cosa que la verdad por esta maldita cosa que llevo en mi frente

Kakashi estaba a punto de replicarle cuando un apresurado shinobi interrumpió la reunión.

— ¡Kakashi san! ¡Kakashi san! —Dijo como pudo debido a la agitación que le dio el llegar de esa manera.

Kakashi se encargó de calmarlo y dejar que se explicara correctamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto el joven dijo sus motivos para verlo él mismo se dirigió sin demoras hasta el lugar donde Shizune esperaba a que su maestra despertara. Allí se dio la mayor sorpresa desde que se enteró que Sasuke estaba en la aldea.

—Ya para Shizune —Decía la rubia que acababa de despertar —No me morí como para que estés llorando.

—Tsunade sama —Dijo Kakashi sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Kakashi ¿Cómo estuvo Konoha desde que entré en coma?

—La aldea estuvo bien Hokage sama. Tengo mucho que contarle.

—Pues hazlo entonces. Shizune, por favor déjanos solos.

Su alumna estaba por obedecerle, cuando de repente Tsunade la paró con urgencia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —El llamado de su maestra le había alertado.

—Tráeme algo para comer. Necesito recuperar fuerzas.

Una gota pasó por la nuca de la pelinegra mientras esta aceptaba el encargo de la Hokage.

La siguiente hora Kakashi se la pasó poniendo al tanto a Tsunade de los sucesos más importantes de los últimos tiempos. La rubia tan sólo escuchaba mientras comía, pero cuando este terminó se dedicó a meditar todos estos sucesos. La vuelta de Sasuke, la muerte de Danzo y su mutilación eran cosas que en su momento le desconcertaron, pero debía acomodar sus pensamientos si quería sacar algo en limpio.

—Concuerdo con lo que me dijiste: Se acercan tiempos duros para la aldea. Pero podemos evitarlo si actuamos rápido.

—En eso estaba cuando me enteré de que despertó. Estaba a punto de enviar grupos guiados por Sasuke a las guaridas de Akatsuki que él conoce.

—Bien hecho. Pero no creo que sea suficiente. Prepara otro grupo que se dirija a la Aldea de la Lluvia.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

—Según lo que me contaste, la Amekage ahora piensa ayudar a Konoha. Debemos asegurarlo. También necesito que envíes un mensaje a Suna. Gaara debería estar para formar una alianza entre las tres aldeas.

— ¿Está segura de eso? Ella formaba parte de Akatsuki. Podría haber una trampa.

—Confío en su palabra. Nunca la vi, pero si fue Naruto el que trató con ella no me quedan dudas. Y por eso él irá en ese nuevo grupo. No es un diplomático, pero tiene relación con los dos. Además de que tú irás para hacer todo más correcto políticamente si es que se deja llevar.

— ¿Y quienes nos acompañarán?

Tsunade estuvo pensando hasta que supo a quienes mandar.

—Quiero que los acompañen Yamato y los que puedan ir de los equipos Siete, Ocho, Diez y los alumnos de Gai. Esto es demasiado importante como para descuidarnos.

—Tsunade sama, si no me equivoco Sai se encuentra en una misión fuera de la aldea. Iguales son los casos de Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino del Equipo Kurenai. Los envié hace unas horas, y sus misiones durarán al menos una semana más.

—Pues entonces lo acompañarán Sakura, Kiba y los equipos Asuma y Gai. Y obviamente irá Yamato para contener a Naruto por las dudas.

—En realidad, Naruto ya no posee el Collar del Primero. —Dijo luego de meditar un momento acerca de cómo informarle de tal cosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos pasó tal cosa? —Esto era malo. Con el sello de Minato en el estado que ella creía que estaba tendría que poner a shinobis más experimentados en lugar de algunos de los Doce de Konoha.

—Al parecer hubo un momento en el que el Zorro tomó el control de Naruto, y entonces aprovechó para destrozar el Collar. —Cuando dijo eso, vio que Tsunade parecía preocupada, por lo que se ocupó de calmarla enseguida —Pero Naruto nos contó que entonces pasó algo más.

— ¿Qué?

—Según nos dijo, estuvo a punto de liberar a la bestia cuando Minato sensei apareció. Él restauró el sello y ahora está más fuerte que nunca.

— ¿Minato? ¿Acaso él…?

—Si pregunta por si le contó la verdad, sí. Hablé con Naruto y me dijo lo que pasó. No pude evitar tratar de disculparme por mi negligencia en el pasado. —Dijo con algo de tristeza —Pero eso no parecía importarle. Él estaba… feliz. Feliz de saber por fin de su padre y por ver quién era.

—Al final de la misión deberé hablar con él. Pero por ahora informa a los demás que deben prepararse para salir mañana en la mañana.

—Lo haré Tsunade sama, pero en este momento debo preparar los grupos liderados por Sasuke. Que descanse. —Se despidió antes de salir.

Kakashi entonces buscó a Sasuke para darle las instrucciones. Cuando lo encontró le indicó que esa noche debería crear suficientes clones de sombra para que los grupos salieran de la aldea enseguida. Los demás integrantes de esa misión ya conocían sus órdenes, por lo que entonces llamó a quienes lo acompañarían a Amegakure a la Torre del Hokage. Por suerte Naruto ya había vuelto del pueblo al que lo mandó.

— ¿Entendieron? —Preguntó luego de dar las explicaciones pertinentes.

—Entendido —Respondieron todos. Entonces Sakura hizo la pregunta que varios tenían.

—Pero sensei, si usted irá ¿Quién quedará en la aldea?

—Supongo que olvidé mencionarlo —Susurró —Tienen que saber que esta no es una decisión mía. Tengo órdenes de arriba.

—Pero usted es el Hokage. No entiendo quién…—Se cortó al entender lo que eso significaba —Alto. ¿Entonces Tsunade sama…?

—Despertó del coma y no me permitirá salir de la misión. —Terminó su sensei por ella.

Al notar la ilusión de verla en Sakura, permitió que se retiraran luego de informarles de la hora y punto de encuentro. Cuando salieron todos se dirigió al palomar de Konoha para enviar esa carta a Gaara.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, Sakura corrió a donde su maestra estaba. Naruto estuvo a punto de seguirla cuando notó de nuevo la intención asesina que sintió el día anterior. De repente un golpe en la espalda lo derribó al suelo instantáneamente.

—Argh —Se quejó del dolor interno que sentía.

—No te lo dije antes —Le habló su atacante mientras se acercaba a su oído. Entonces lo tomó de su cabello y lo levantó. El rubio de repente vio unos ojos blancos con venas hinchadas a su alrededor —Da un paso en falso con Hinata sama y me ocuparé de que tu sufrimiento sea eterno.

—E-E-Entendido Neji. No pienso hacerle nada malo a Hinata chan. —Dijo completamente aterrado.

—Más te vale —Diciendo eso lo soltó y se fue a preparar sus cosas para la mañana.

Cuando Naruto se dirigía a su casa vio salir a algunos grupos de shinobis de la aldea. Notó que Sasuke estaba en varios de ellos, si no en todos.

—He —Se dijo —Debo dejar de usar mis técnicas de manera tan obvia cuando lucho con Sasuke.

La noche pasó rápida, y cuando el siguiente día comenzaba el grupo de shinobis partió hacia la Aldea de la lluvia, mientras una carta de Konoha llegaba a la Arena.

 ** _En las afueras de Amegakure:_**

Obito se dirigía lentamente a la ciudad. Bien podría llegar a su destino en fracciones de segundo, pero encontraba agradable el hacer esto. Le dejaba pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado. En verdad que sus planes habían sido retrasados con el encuentro del Jinchuriki del Hachibi y la cancelación de la Cumbre de los Kages. Y para colmo ahora Sasuke había sido capturado. Era más volátil de lo que parecía, y con el sello que según Zetsu le pusieron no le serviría de nada. Al parecer él mismo tendría que utilizar el Rinnegan de Madara para invocar la estatua. No debería preocuparse. Después de todo ahora en su ojo derecho poseía el Genjutsu de su hermano sumado al suyo propio, el cual ya es fuerte de por sí. No le supondría ningún problema el que Konan le muestre donde se encontraba el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de la aldea utilizó el Kamui para llegar a la torre más alta, donde suponía que Konan se encontraba. Y no se equivocó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó la usuaria del papel.

— Vengo a buscar el Rinnegan.

— ¿Y crees que te daré así nada más el ojo de Nagato?

— Ese ojo no es de Nagato. Yo fui quien se lo implantó.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oyes. El Rinnegan me pertenece, y ahora te pido que me lleves donde está.

La kunoichi estaba desconcertada. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Por aquí —Dijo comenzando a guiarle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Espero les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo lo tendré en unas tres semanas debido a que el colegio no me dejará demasiado tiempo por ahora. Pero no pienso abandonarles ¡Es una promesa!

Que estén bien en este tiempo, y si quieren decir algo siempre tendrán los comentarios.

¡Matta´ne!


	10. La Flor que no quiso marchitarse

Buenas a todos. Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas semanas. Perdónenme por el retraso, pero estuve algo ocupado y no pude terminar el capítulo hasta hoy.

HiNaThItHa.16241: Pues, Neji tenía que amenazarle en algún momento. Es como el hermano mayor de las chicas y las quiere proteger (conste que todavía no se enteró de lo de Hanabi por alguna razón divina, porque si no mata a Konohamaru). Sobre la técnica, en un principio me dije "Oh no, esa es de Naruto", y hasta se me ocurrió otra, pero decidí dejarla para más adelante (wajaja, ahora te dejé con la intriga). Pero hablando en serio, espero te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar.

Naruhina The Last: Espero que la espera (válgame la redundancia) no te haya parecido demasiado larga, y que disfrutes el capítulo. Sinceramente no sé qué más decir. Gracias por comentar.

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y su historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Nos leemos al final!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Promete que respetarás el cuerpo de Nagato —Puso Konan como condición cuando ella y Tobi llegaron al altar donde descansaban los cuerpos de Nagato y Yahiko.

—Descuida. Me traicionó, pero aun así respetaré su cadáver —Le aseguró mientras debajo de su máscara se formaba una sonrisa burlona y en su mente se felicitaba por su manejo del jutsu de Shisui.

—Entra —Le dijo Konan, abriendo la puerta del altar.

El Uchiha avanzó dentro de la sala, pero ni bien dio unos pasos dentro, vio cómo la entrada volvía a cerrarse y se revelaban unos sellos bajo sus pies. Al notar esto inició el Kamui para evitar la explosión, pero antes de salir del lugar contempló con furia cómo los mismos cuerpos no eran nada más que sustituciones hechas de sellos explosivos.

Cuando por fin logró escapar de la trampa lo primero que hizo fue buscar el chakra de Konan e ir directamente hacia ella, que al parecer estaba fuera de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— Preguntó indignado a la usuaria del papel una vez llegó al lugar. No entendía cómo el Kotoamatsukami pudo haber fallado.

— ¿Acaso me crees tan tonta cómo para esperar a que vinieras y no prepararte nada? Si es así en verdad me has subestimado.

—Tú y Nagato, no son más que unos traidores.

— ¿Está hablando el que traicionó a su aldea y a su clan?— Se mofó— ¿Desde cuándo te debo lealtad? ¿Y en qué momento Nagato juró seguir siempre tus deseos? ¡Tú no eres más que un intruso en Akatsuki! ¡No tienes nada que ver conmigo, Nagato o Yahiko!

El enmascarado dejó un momento sus dudas para reírse y explicar todo a su ex compañera—Te equivocas, Konan. Después de todo Yahiko fundó Akatsuki por mí consejo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Dijo totalmente anonadada.

—Lo que oyes. Tú y tus compañeros nunca fueron más que herramientas para que yo pueda alcanzar mi objetivo. —Entonces paró un momento como si meditara, pero luego volvió a alzar la cabeza y empezó a hablar con voz grave y un toque de burla —Aunque no sé por qué te digo esto si no vivirás para verlo. —Y dicho eso corrió por el agua con intención de atacar a matar.

—Creo que confundes los hechos. Eres tú quien morirá hoy —Entonces Konan envió hacia él cientos de papeles para evitar que pudiera materializar. Esa nube estuvo a su alrededor de Tobi hasta que pasaron cinco minutos, y en ese momento ella misma se dirigió a su enemigo, dejando ver que ese grupo de papeles eran sellos explosivos en su totalidad.

 **Mientras tanto:**

Uno de los grupos liderados por Sasuke había llegado a su destino. Era aquella caverna cercana a la playa donde había despertado luego de su batalla contra Itachi. No parecía un lugar muy interesante a simple vista. Era oscuro y algo húmedo, nada fuera de lo común. Pero eso cambió cuando el Uchiha encontró un interruptor escondido, el cual le abrió una puerta a su lado, y como estaba separado por unos pasillos del resto del grupo decidió entrar.

—Vaya —Se dijo al ver el contenido de la sala —No desaprovechaste lo de hace dieciséis años, ¿Eh, Madara? —Dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y preparaba un sello en él.

De repente oyó un ruido proveniente del exterior, y al salir a ver se encontró con una extraña escena:

Los shinobis a los que estaba guiando estaban puestos en guardia contra un extraño sujeto blanco, muy parecido al Zetsu si lo veía bien. Aunque no todos sus hombres estaban preparados para pelear. Uno de ellos se encontraba debajo del pie del desconocido, y no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo.

—Y bien —Comenzó el tipo blanco con una voz por demás chillona —Les pido que me respondan de una vez: ¿Cómo se siente el hacer caca?

Cuando Sasuke vio la situación decidió que tendría que encargarse él mismo de ese idiota antes de terminar lo que hacía.

—Oí tú, el rarito —Dijo llamando su atención a la vez que activaba su Chidori —Lucha conmigo y al final sabrás que se siente.

—Oh, perfecto —Comenzó de nuevo el de la voz chillona. Cuando se dio vuelta, Sasuke pudo reconocer de donde muy seguramente Tobi se inspiró para su máscara —El otro Uchiha además del mocoso.

 **En Suna:**

—No te retrases Temari —Dijo el Kazekage a su hermana mayor —Debemos estar lo más pronto posible en la Aldea de la Lluvia.

—Todavía no comprendo cómo vas con tanta confianza hacia allí. Por lo que la carta decía esa mujer es parte del grupo que te mató.

—Era —Le corrigió Gaara, que ya estaba preparando un grupo de arena para transportarlos más rápido —La carta dice que ella abandonó ese ideal luego de la muerte de su amigo y de que Naruto la convenciera.

—Esa gente no cambia Gaara —Dijo su hermano. Le hubiera gustado que Gaara se pensara el viaje un poco más, pero ellos apenas tuvieron tiempo de leer el mensaje de Tsunade cuando se les informó sobre que tenían que partir de inmediato hacia una reunión con una mujer que no habían conocido para concertar un tratado, sin importar que su aldea nunca tuvo buenas relaciones con La Lluvia Oculta. Gaara debería escuchar más a sus consejeros en lo concerniente a esos temas.

—Yo cambié Kankuro. ¿O no recuerdas como era antes de conocer a Naruto?

—Tu caso era diferente Gaara. Tú no soñabas con la dominación de todo el mundo shinobi.

El Kazekage entonces decidió que su silencio sería lo mejor para responder a esas afirmaciones. Sabía que si se dedicaba a describir a sus hermanos cada sueño de destrucción universal que llegó a tener a lo largo de su niñez se pasarían toda la tarde de esa manera, aunque sólo los dijera a grandes rasgos. Por lo que una buena parte del viaje siguió sin que una palabra se mediara entre los tres.

 **En las afueras de la Aldea de la Lluvia:**

Ambos enemigos se encontraban enfrentados de nuevo. El Uchiha apenas había logrado sobrevivir al ataque de Konan, aunque a costa de su brazo derecho. En cambio ella se estaba recomponiendo luego de ver que su ataque no había sido del todo exitoso. Todavía le quedaban un par de técnicas, pero decidió que por las dudas que fallara al detener a Tobi prepararía su plan de contingencia. No podía permitir que ese tipo anduviera con tanta libertad, y menos cuando se aproximaban embajadas extranjeras para el acuerdo entre los países.

—Ríndete ya —Trató de convencerla Obito —No puedes vencerme. ¿Por qué darías tu vida ahora que tus amigos están muertos?

—Te equivocas. Tal vez ellos ya no caminen por este mundo, pero sus sueños y su voluntad siguen vivos. Me acompañan en este momento, por lo que no puedo permitirme perder contra ti. Es deber mío vencerte. Así los pecados de Akatsuki comenzarán a ser purgados. Además de que es mi deber ser el pilar del Puente hacia la Paz.

— ¿Puente hacia la paz? No te estarás refiriendo a Naruto, ¿Verdad? Ese mocoso no conoce nada de esta realidad. Nunca conseguirá acabar con el odio del mundo.

—No me importa lo que pienses. Creo en él. Los sueños de Nagato, Yahiko y mi maestro fueron depositados en su persona. Y mientras yo viva no permitiré que le hagas caer en tu oscuridad.

Dicho esto, Konan reveló lo que le había preparado al Uchiha desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una trampa de millones de papeles explosivos separados por un abismo donde Tobi comenzó a caer.

— ¡Kami no Shisha no Jutsu!

"No podré escapar de esto fácil." Se decía el enmascarado luego de notar el predicamento en el que estaba. "Esta cantidad de sellos explotará durante más tiempo del que puedo permanecer intangible, y si escapo a la otra dimensión me llevaré demasiados conmigo. Sólo me queda una opción".

Luego de conseguir el ojo de Shisui el Akatsuki decidió algo demasiado arriesgado: Cambiaría de lugar su ojo original con tal de usar el otro al máximo de su poder. Sin embargo, eso conllevaría a que no pudiera usar ninguna variación del Kamui en el original. Tan sólo podría utilizar las funciones básicas del Sharingan, además de versiones leves de los otros tres jutsus del Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero en ese momento sólo le interesaba una técnica.

—Con eso debe ser suficiente. Nunca más nos causarás problemas.

Konan estaba a punto de marchar a prepararse para la llegada de los embajadores, cuando de repente sintió qué su pecho era atravesado.

—Creo que eso debería de decirlo yo.

—T-tú —Decía Konan soportando el dolor —C-como sobreviviste.

— ¿Olvidas quién soy? Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, y en mi habita el chakra de los Senju y de los Uchiha. Con ambos en mis manos, poseo el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. La realidad se adapta a mis deseos, y nadie puede matarme. Pero eso no se aplica a ti. Morirás por traicionarme, pero primero me revelarás la verdadera ubicación del cuerpo de Nagato.

—N-no —Dijo ella de manera firme mientras su cuerpo se deshacía en cientos de papeles y se recomponía a varios metros de distancia —No te permitiré que acabes con todo aquello por lo que luchamos tan duramente.

—No me importa aquello que creas o intentes. Eso no te salvará.

El Uchiha entonces lanzó unas estacas de la otra dimensión para inmovilizar a Konan, pero esta las desvió con un escudo de papel. Mientras lo hacía se concentraba en lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Tal vez moriría, pero tenía que advertir a los viajeros que estaban en camino hacia allí.

— ¿Qué intentas? —Dijo Tobi cuando vio que desde muchos lugares salían papeles en forma de mariposas. Pero estos no iban hacia él, sino que se dispersaban en varias direcciones. También notó que algunos shinobis de la aldea querían acercarse para ayudar a su líder —Explícate.

— ¿No es obvio? Será muy difícil que yo sobreviva a este combate, y de alguna manera encontrarás el santuario de Nagato y Yahiko. Pero no moriré sin antes alertar a los demás de ti.

—Así que esos papeles son mensajes. Ahora que lo recuerdo, habías desarrollado una técnica en la que tus papeles podían ser escritos sin necesidad de usar tinta ni pincel, si no que tus mismos deseos redactaban un mensaje. Pero no me importa. Morirás por todo lo que hiciste.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de ir a por ella, cuando su compañero de doble personalidad apareció.

—Tobi. Debes venir conmigo ahora.

—Maldita sea Zetsu. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que me detengas aquí? —Preguntó en un grito luego de detenerse en seco.

—Guruguru está muerto —Soltó el aludido sin más, dejando al Uchiha sin habla.

Luego de meditar un momento sobre esa noticia, decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

—Considérate afortunada Konan. Volveré otro día a buscar el Rinnegan. —Dijo mientras desaparecía en un remolino.

La única mujer en Akatsuki entonces se permitió relajarse por un momento, pero entonces el dolor en el pecho le recordó que ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

— ¡Konan-sama! —Gritaban los que habían ido en su auxilio. Por más que el régimen de Pain hubiera sido estricto para ellos, de verdad apreciaban a esta mujer que luchaba para protegerlos, y no la iban a dejar morir allí.

—Naruto, por favor detenlo —Rezaba en silencio mientras ponía toda la energía que le quedaba en enviar esos mensajes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo espero tenerlo antes de que pase un mes. Parece mucho, pero es que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas sobre el futuro del fic. Explicaciones, atrasar algunas cosas que me parecían inminentes y más. Pero tampoco creo que sea algo como para preocuparme demasiado (Aunque a lo mejor y hasta debo cambiar el resumen del fic). Pero bueno, la idea principal y muchas cosas las voy a mantener. No más que pasará algo más de tiempo del que yo mismo creía.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que estén bien en este tiempo.

¡Matta´ne!


	11. Razones para encontrarse

Hola de nuevo. Antes que nada, me disculpo por la ausencia de meses. Durante estos tiempos tuve varias cosas de la escuela, además de algunos temas personales que no me dejaron escribir esta historia. Hace poco pude por fin terminar este capítulo, y en realidad no lo subí hasta ahora porque no sabía qué poner por acá. Pero bueno, no voy a complicarme más que los aburro. Espero disfruten la historia.

HiNaTiTa.16241: Que bueno que la pelea te haya gustado. sobre lo de salvarla, pues tiene a toda una aldea para atenderla digo yo. Acordate que ellos mismos acudieron al verla luchar antes. Sobre los zetsu, pues... son zetsu. Creo que con eso está ya todo dicho. Bueno, acá está el capítulo y espero que te guste si es que lo lees.

Naruhina The Last: En verdad te agradezco por tus palabras, y si estás leyendo esto tan solo espero que esté a la altura de lo que se espera de esta historia. Espero lo disfrutes.

: Me alegro que te guste. Acá está la continuación y de verdad espero no aburra ni nada. Saludos.

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo tan sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios. En verdad se siente bien saber lo que a la gente le parece de la historia a medida que avanza.

Bueno, espero disfruten el capítulo. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡Apresúrense! —Decía a su grupo el joven de pelo de piña — ¡Oscurecerá pronto, y todavía estamos muy lejos de la Lluvia!

—Shikamaru. Creo que lo mejor sería parar dentro de poco. Por muchos sensores que estemos aquí, en noche cerrada tenemos desventaja si nos atacan.

—Tienes razón Neji. Pero desearía que avancemos lo más posible. Ojalá que esta misión termine pronto. Pararemos en cuanto el sol se ponga. Entonces irás con el grupo de detrás y les dirás que acampen.

—Entendido.

Normalmente en una misión los grupos más grandes incluyen cinco personas, y en ocasiones especiales se pueden juntar dos equipos. Pero en esta ocasión la Hokage creó un grupo de diez personas, y se hizo necesario organizarlo de una manera que resultase eficiente. Por serte llevaban con ellos a un genio estratega, el cual distribuyó los lugares de cada uno: Ino, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi y él mismo estarían en los extremos para detectar cualquier peligro y contrarrestarlo. Por lo que en posición central se encontraban Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto y Yamato. Los habían colocado de tal manera que estuvieran pendientes de cada uno de sus aliados en los extremos y fueran a socorrerles de ser necesario.

Al poco tiempo se hizo de noche, y conforme al plan de Shikamaru todos se reunieron y armaron el campamento.

Esta misión tomaba de sorpresa a todos en el grupo. Ninguno creía que en verdad fueran para firmar la paz con un miembro de Akatsuki. Incluso Kakashi, que había escuchado a la Hokage mientras le daba las órdenes, estaba incrédulo acerca de todo. Si bien Tsunade expresó abiertamente su confianza hacia la gobernante de la Lluvia, el mismo grupo que ella armó decía lo contrario: La mayor parte de los Doce de Konoha se encontraba allí, incluyendo a dos genios inigualables y a los mejores exponentes de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu de su generación. Junto a este grupo la Quinta había puesto a dos de sus mejores jounin. Todo indicaba que esta misión era mucho más peligrosa de lo que al principio uno creería.

—Naruto —Llamó a su compañero Kiba —Cuéntanos sobre esa mujer con la que vamos a reunirnos. Creo que ninguno aquí sabe nada sobre ella además de ti.

—Pues —Comenzó el muchacho, un poco indeciso acerca de cómo comenzar —algo que puedo decirles es que ella y Pain nunca buscaron el mal ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Lo interrumpió Tenten —Ellos dos eran los líderes de Akatsuki. Es obvio que si buscaban algo no era ayudar a las ancianitas a llevar sus bolsas.

Este ejemplo despertó la risa en algunos de los integrantes del grupo, pero callaron al notar el aura negra que rodeaba a Kakashi.

—Sensei, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, Sakura. No se preocupen. Tan sólo recordé algo de hace tiempo. Por favor, prosigan.

—Pues como decía, al menos en su origen Akatsuki fue una organización creada para el bien. Konan, Pain y un amigo suyo la fundaron con el objetivo de darle un punto final a las guerras que azotan a este mundo.

—Es difícil creer que gente como esa buscara la paz.

—Pero lo hicieron. Hasta que Yahiko murió.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntaron varios. Al parecer Naruto daba por hecho que ellos conocían cosas que en realidad ignoraban.

—Oh, cierto. Nunca les conté todo esto —Dijo con la mano en su nuca —Bueno, creo que tengo que empezar por el principio.

Así, Naruto les explicó a sus compañeros la historia de los huérfanos de la Lluvia. Desde que se conocieron hasta la traición de Hanzo. Todo detalle que conocía lo puso en el relato, dejando con muchas preguntas a sus compañeros.

—Así que estos tres vienen a ser como hermanos discípulos para ti —Dijo Sakura al final de la historia.

—Sí. De nuestro maestro recibimos el sueño de buscar la paz. Yahiko dejó su voluntad a Konan y Nagato, y este me la dio al morir. Podría decirse que estoy obligado a conseguirlo —Dijo con una sonrisa. Por mucho que lo dijera de esa manera, él no lo sentía de otra manera además de un objetivo propio.

 **En la guarida de Akatsuki:**

Tobi no pasaba de la entrada. Desde allí mismo pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida del que fuera el Zetsu Espiral. O lo que quedaba de él. Su cabeza y el resto de sus miembros habían sido cortados y quemados con las llamas negras así como el torso. Era una escena grotesca. Sobre todo para él, que en un tiempo le tuvo cariño.

— ¿No has hecho nada para detenerle? ¿Qué hacían tus clones? Los que te ordené que pusieras en Sasuke para vigilarle —Preguntó cada vez más furioso.

—Murieron. El Hyuga se encargó de ello cuando Sasuke recibió el sello. Esa cosa purga de todo aquello que no esté sellado a la persona.

— ¿Y por tu parte qué hacías mientras ellos peleaban?

—Yo llegué algo tarde. Guruguru ya estaba muerto, y Sasuke se estaba robando los ojos de los Uchiha. —Mientras decía esto sacó una pequeña bolsa de su túnica y se la dio a su compañero —Es el único que pude salvar. Por desgracia no puedo hacer una copia del chakra de Sasuke para que te lo pongas, pero…

—No importa. Lo utilizaré de todas formas. Te lo agradezco Zetsu, el Izanagi que usé en Amegakure me dejó un ojo ciego.

—Ten mucho cuidado. Tú no eres el más indicado para usarlo. —Le advirtió el Zetsu negro —Si Sasuke ve que lo posees estarás en problemas.

—No lo creo. Con estos ojos, Sasuke no me podría vencer. —Mientras lo decía se colocaba, con ayuda de un clon, el Sharingan. No tenía muchos conocimientos de medicina, pero desde la vez que su compañera le quitó el ojo izquierdo supo cómo hacerlo. En unos segundos ya tenía el Mangekyo allí. Pero al no ser suyo ni de un familiar directo, el dibujo de la pupila era el mismo que el que tuvo su primer portador.

—Muchas veces he visto a Indra furioso. Y créeme cuando te digo que no es algo lindo de presenciar.

—Por favor —Se burló el otro —Ahora él no me llega a los talones. Y con el poder que tendré ni el mismo Rikudo podría detenerme.

 **Camino de la Arena a la Lluvia:**

Gaara no volvió a discutir con sus hermanos acerca del asunto. Después de todo, no había nada que temer, incluso si en verdad era una trampa: Akatsuki estaba destruida, y no sería problema responder a un ataque. Después de todo, estos peligros siempre estaban presentes en los encuentros de líderes: cumbres de paz, reuniones de Kages y demás eran normalmente los lugares más peligrosos para acudir.

Pero no por eso podía desoír esto. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Konoha estaba en medio del acuerdo, y de parte de ellos no podía esperar ninguna traición.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando decidieron parar y armar el campamento. Les faltaba ya muy poco para llegar, pero debían ser cautelosos. Además, tenían tiempo antes de la fecha fijada para la reunión.

—Ni que tuvieras todo el tiempo del mundo —Murmuró Kankuro pensando en que el mensaje no les daba lugar a ninguna réplica acerca de tiempo y lugar del encuentro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el Kazekage.

—Nada —Dijo su hermano tratando de que el tema sea olvidado.

—Dijiste algo y ahora quiero escucharlo.

—Paren los dos —Quiso intervenir Temari entre sus hermanos.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? —Le contestó el marionetista a su hermano, muy visiblemente irritado —No te haces respetar por las otras naciones. Ni bien te dicen que vayas a un lugar obedeces, sin importar el riesgo que significa para tu vida.

—Esta reunión es importante Kankuro…

— ¡Dime en qué maldita manera! —No soportaba que su hermano estuviera tan calmado en aquellos momentos —Por donde veas la Lluvia no tiene nada para ofrecer a la Arena. No producen nada para comerciar, y ni siquiera es necesario pasar por allí para ir de un país a otro. Una alianza no serviría, pues arrastrarías a tu nación a la guerra ni bien esta comenzara. Y no lo niegues, pues bien sabes que ellos son los primeros en ser apaleados en cada conflicto entre países. Lo más probable es que en lugar de eso la cosa degenere en una especie de protectorado entre la Arena y la Hoja para con la Lluvia. ¡Lo veas por donde lo veas, ese maldito proyecto de aldea saldrá ganando!

Luego de soltar todo eso de golpe, Kankuro necesitó detenerse un momento a respirar al mismo tiempo que esperaba una respuesta de parte de su hermano.

—En primer lugar… —Comenzó Gaara de lo más tranquilo antes de que su arena le asestara un buen golpe a Kankuro—… no me interrumpas cuando hablo de cosas importantes. Segundo, no pienso ir ni con una mentalidad completamente altruista ni con motivos egoístas. La Arena tendrá beneficio de esto, pero no será tan inmediato como lo quieres tú.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó confundido el marionetista.

—La mujer con quien me reuniré era la segunda al mando de Akatsuki. Ella debe tener información acerca de los miembros sobrevivientes de la organización. Tal información bien vale una relación de amistad con Amegakure.

— ¿Vas tan sólo por buscar a cuatro prófugos? Comprendo que sean peligrosos, pero ya no son nuestro problema. El Akatsuki de la Arena fue el primero en morir.

—Me extraña que no comprendas Kankuro. Deidara nos forzó a defendernos con todo y aun así me derrotó. Y él no pertenecía a nuestra aldea —Ante un bufido de su hermano, que significaba que le daba la razón, continuó —Esta gente puede encontrar más adeptos para resurgir. Además de que si continúan en libertad serán motivo de discordias entre las naciones.

— ¿Y eso qué? Siempre las aldeas estuvieron en conflicto. Esta gente no hará más que lo natural entre nosotros. —Intervino Temari sin querer mencionar el último resultado de lo que ponían como normal —Tarde o temprano eso sucederá.

— ¿Quieren vivir una guerra? —Preguntó Gaara sin pelos en la lengua —Yo no. Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarla. —No lo dijo nunca a nadie, pero desde que Chiyo le devolvió la vida no podía quedarse quieto ante su mundo. Algo dentro suyo le empujaba a dar todo de él para que todos conocieran la verdadera paz.

Sus hermanos no sabían qué contestar. No comprendían del todo a Gaara, pero respetaban sus decisiones. Después de todo, él era el Kazekage.

Anochecía ya cuando Gaara pareció notar algo en el aire. Al verlo desde la distancia, pensaron que era una mariposa. Pero en unos instantes lo vieron arrugar una hoja de papel en su mano mientras les increpaba para levantar el campamento que habían organizado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntaron los hermanos.

—Uchiha Madara —Dijo para resumir el mensaje. Ya les explicaría en el viaje sin paradas a Amegakure.

 **En algún lugar en el camino entre la Hoja y la Lluvia:**

Los ninjas de Konoha seguían su camino hacia la aldea vecina. Debido a la noche inminente, habían decidido acampar en una cueva. Pero no eran conscientes de lo que les iba a suceder. Y en la entrada de la cueva se encontraba el causante de las dificultades que pasaron y deberían pasar en el futuro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eso es todo. Sé que no es muy largo, pero como les dije antes hace poco lo pude terminar y era ahí donde lo quería dejar, principalmente porque después vendrá la acción en el capítulo siguiente.

Para ser honesto no pude escribir nada de él. Lo hubiera hecho cuando comencé las vacaciones, pero había otra historia que debía (y debo) avanzar. Así que no puedo prometerles nada esta vez acerca de cuando actualizaré. Me sabe algo mal, pero no les prometeré nada que no pueda cumplir.

Si alguien tiene dudas sobre la historia, su curso, alguna cosa, puede dejar un comentario. Por cierto, considerando lo que me tardo en acutalizar, ¿Quieren que les conteste por mensajes privados? ¿O prefieren esperar por las respuestas como hasta ahora? Lo dejo a su elección.

Por último, no creo que pueda publicar antes de las fiestas, por temas de familia y demás. Así que les deseo que pasen bien las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo (a lo mejor y vuelvo antes de esta, pero por las dudas).

Bueno, eso era todo. Espero que nos leamos dentro de poco y que hasta entonces lo pasen bien.

¡Matta´ne!


	12. El alma tras la máscara

Muy buenas gente. Espero que hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas. Me hubiera gustado publicar esta actualización antes, pero desde que la terminé de escribir hasta ahora que la publico me estuve pensando en su reacción. Ya ustedes verán y espero no me maten.

ReivaJUchiha: Te agradezco yo por comentar y seguir la historia desde que comenzó. Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y aunque este tampoco tiene mucha acción, pues espero no te decepcione ni nada con lo que pasa.

NaruHina The Last: Me alegra que te gusten los diálogos que escribo, pues junto con varias de las situaciones o sentimientos son los que más trabajo en cualquier historia que escribo, pues son lo que más hace avanzar la historia, y por eso trato de que cada uno tenga un sentido. Te agradezco tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo tan sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, espero disfruten el capítulo. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Caída la noche, el grupo se fue a dormir dejando a los encargados de la guardia cerca del fuego. El primer turno les tocó a Naruto y a Neji, y deberían estar allí por cerca de dos horas, las cuales se le estaban haciendo muy incómodas al rubio.

Éste no se atrevía a hablar a Neji, ya que recordaba lo que le había hecho a la salida de la Torre Hokage, y no deseaba que cualquier cosa que dijera la interpretara mal o lo que fuera.

Por el otro lado, el de ojos blancos se encontraba meditando todo el asunto de la misión. Él era un jounin que al servicio de la Hokage, y desde que accedió a su rango trabajó muy cerca de la misma, por lo que la conocía lo suficiente como para extrañarse de esta situación. Tsunade no era alguien que confiara a la primera en nadie. Por lo que sabía, incluso a Naruto le había costado mucho que ella le aceptara. Y así, de repente y de la nada salía con una misión diplomática a la sede de Akatsuki, para negociar una amistad con la líder de una organización terrorista. Por no decir que el grupo que mandó a formar era demasiado grande. La sola idea de moverse con rapidez y ligereza quedaba descartada, además de que estaban muy expuestos a cualquier ataque.

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando giró a ver al rubio. Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado entre él y su prima en los últimos tiempos. Tal vez por esa razón estaba tan tenso al compartir el turno con él, pero a Neji esto no le importaba. Le había dicho lo que tenía que decir, y no lo pensaba repetir. No es que no confiase en Naruto. Es más, por lo ocurrido desde el examen chunin en adelante lo tenía en una estima muy alta. Pero Hinata era su prima y su responsabilidad. Para él, cuando el tema era concerniente a sus primas o su tío no existían amistades ni parentescos con nadie más que con ellos.

Allí estaban, ambos callados y sin moverse de sus lugares, cuando Neji se levantó y le dijo a Naruto:

—Iré a controlar alrededor de la cueva. No hagas alguna tontería mientras no estoy.

Luego de decir esto salió sin dejar que el rubio le respondiera.

Después de que Neji se fuera Naruto también se levantó, pero en su caso con la intención de rondar cerca de sus compañeros. En eso estaba, velando por el sueño de sus amigos, cuando se encontró ante una gran jaula con barrotes de metal, piso inundado y una risa burlona desde la oscuridad tras las rejas.

— ¿Se puede saber para qué me trajiste aquí, zorro apestoso? —Preguntó el rubio enfadado por esa risa que parecía tenerlo a él como objeto de gracia.

—Cálmate, mocoso. —Le dijo el Zorro de las Nueve Colas —Deberías estar agradecido porque te esté ayudando.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tú y tus amigos corren peligro aquí. Es más, ni siquiera se encuentran en la ruta hacia Amegakure.

—Imposible, tebayo —Exclamó el joven sorprendido —Nunca nos desviamos. Incluso tardamos en encontrar un refugio para no salir del camino.

—Si se desviaron, y hace mucho. Ahora están a dos días tan sólo de la verdadera ruta. Imagínate de la Lluvia Oculta.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, maldito zorro?

—Para que lo sepas, estaban dentro de una ilusión, y sin la debida libertad no puedo darte chakra para interrumpirla. —Dijo el Kyubi con rencor en su voz —Ahora lo importante es que te cuides, porque si ninguno de ustedes salió del Genjutsu, eso significa que su usuario es demasiado poderoso.

—Me alagas, Kyubi —Sonó una voz en la oscuridad —Pero, creo que es momento de volver al mundo real.

De repente Naruto volvió a estar en la cueva junto a sus amigos, pero delante de él se encontraba otro hombre: el Akatsuki enmascarado que se encontraron en la misión, y que según Minato era el responsable del ataque de hacía dieciséis años.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí? —Le dijo Naruto poniéndose alerta — ¿Cómo entraste?

—Se ve que en realidad eres algo tonto para no saber mis propósitos. Mataré a todos los que pueda de estos amigos tuyos y te llevaré conmigo para arrebatarte al Kyubi. Y si te preguntas cómo entré, entérate de que tu amigo está muerto ahora mismo. —Dijo arrojando un cuerpo inerte pero sin heridas al ninja. Era Neji.

Todo esto dejó paralizado al joven rubio. Su amigo estaba muerto frente a sus ojos. Aquello debía ser una ilusión. No podía haber otra explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

—Una decepción con respecto al poder del ojo blanco. No son capaces de resistir al Tsukuyomi. No valen la pena. Y tú vendrás conmigo ahora. —Dijo a Naruto.

De repente, el rubio sintió que nada allí le importaba. Debía ir con el enmascarado sin importar lo que pasara. No sabía por qué, pero de un momento a otro pasó a ser algo que no podía ser pospuesto. Ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la cueva, cuando sintió la cortadura de un kunai en su brazo, lo cual lo hizo entrar en razón. Al volver la cabeza, vio a la mitad del equipo levantados y alerta: Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten y Lee estaban cerca de la hoguera, mientras Yamato cerraba la entrada protegido por Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru.

Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención: la sombra de Shikamaru no se había extendido ni un poco, y sin embargo el enmascarado había sido puesto de rodillas. Entonces oyó la voz del que lo redujo y sintió que se aliviaba:

—Mi momento no ha llegado Uchiha. No moriré de una forma tan estúpida.

El Akatsuki empezó a reír, como si todo aquello para él no fuera nada más que un juego. El preludio de algo más grande.

—Lo había olvidado. Ustedes los Hyuga saben simular su propia muerte cerrando todos sus conductos por poco tiempo. Impresionante. Y por la rapidez con la que actuaron veo que son más hábiles que la última vez que vi a algunos de ustedes. Matarles será entretenido.

—Sueña Uchiha. —Se burló Kiba —Tsunade sama nos envió porque sabe que somos los mejores, y no será difícil encargarnos de ti.

Tobi de nuevo rió, pero esta vez era algo peor que una pequeña risa y lo que empezó como un sonido de burla fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una carcajada que espantó a los ninjas de Konoha.

— No te creas tanto, bastardo de los Inuzuka. Si por algo están aquí es porque fue mi voluntad.

 **Aldea de la Lluvia:**

Gaara y sus hermanos estaban llegando apenas a la aldea. No habían parado un segundo a descansar, por lo que se encontraban exhaustos del viaje. Pero ahora mismo aquello no importaba. Debían encontrarse con la Amekage para saber qué estaba pasando.

Al llegar a los primeros edificios unos centinelas los reconocieron y los comenzaron a guiar hasta el hospital, donde les explicaron que se encontraba Konan.

Cuando llegaron con ella vieron que estaba tratando de levantarse, pero al hacerlo un dolor en el costado se lo impedía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Temari al verla en ese estado.

Konan, con dificultad debido a que su respiración era entrecortada, contó a los recién llegados acerca de su lucha con "Madara", sus motivos y cómo él la dejó apenas viva.

— ¿Qué sucedió para dejarla con vida? —Dijo Gaara.

—No lo sé. Pero parecía ser algo importante como para irse sin el ojo de Nagato.

— ¿Nagato? —Preguntó Kankuro.

—Él controlaba a Pain. Mientras vivía fue un hermano para mí.

—Amekage sama, ¿Es él el último renegado con vida de los Akatsuki?

—Ojalá lo fuera. Por lo que sé, también queda con vida otro más. El más despiadado de todos nosotros.

De repente sintieron un temblor. Todos salieron a ver lo que sucedía, aunque Gaara ayudó a Konan a incorporarse y pasar fuera por el dolor de que ella era presa.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, vieron que una gran ola se preparaba para golpear Amegakure. Y en la cima de la misma podía verse algo que parecía una silueta humana.

—Adivinaré —Dijo Kankuro —Es él.

—Sí. Hoshigaki Kisame. Y al parecer quiere destruirme junto a la aldea.

 **En la cueva en el País del Fuego:**

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, maldito? —Gritó Kiba al aprisionado Tobi.

—Lo que oyes Inuzuka. —En ese momento soltó una risa baja —Fue tan fácil llegar al lado de Tsunade que ni yo me lo creo. Por lo demás, inducir en un Genjutsu a alguien que duerme no es demasiado difícil. ¿O acaso creían que su Hokage enviaría tanta gente por una misión diplomática?

—La próxima búscate una mentira más creíble. —Dijo Kakashi acercándose al Akatsuki —No existe un Genjutsu tan poderoso como para que Tsunade sama hiciera lo que le ordenaras de tal manera, o que nos desvíe sin darnos cuenta hasta ahora.

—Precisamente, Kakashi, ese es el punto fuerte de esta ilusión. Dime, ¿Ya olvidaste a Uchiha Shisui? —Preguntó con malicia y una gran sonrisa escondida tras la máscara.

Kakashi entonces se acordó de aquel joven. Lo había visto varias veces desde que era un niño, diciendo que iba a superar a un hermano del que nunca supo nada, pero a quien todos calificaban de héroe. Shisui había crecido fuerte y sabio, pero su muerte había sido horrible: Supuestamente, ya que no había testigos por la zona, Uchiha Itachi lo mató a pesar de ser su mejor amigo y se quedó con sus ojos. Pero ahora él mismo había sido víctima del "Kotoamatsukami", la técnica estrella del Ninja Parpadeante.

— ¿Cómo los conseguiste? ¿Itachi te los dio? —Preguntó con una voz fría, carente de todo sentimiento debido a lo que estaba pasando.

—Vaya. Al parecer no conoces la verdad —Dijo riendo. Él mismo pensaba que era la conversación más graciosa que tuvo en mucho tiempo. E irónicamente era con el hombre a quién más odiaba en el mundo —Lástima que ninguno de ustedes vivirá para conocerla.

Diciendo esto usó toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre de Neji, quien le impedía usar su chakra. Cuando lo logró intentó tomar a Kakashi y Naruto para llevarlos a la dimensión del Kamui antes de derrumbar el lugar. Los demás no le importaban, pero tenía cuentas pendientes con esos dos.

Estaba preparando el jutsu cuando sintió algo extraño. Todos sus enemigos estaban en su lugar, calculando lo que hacer, pues lo conocían de otra batalla. Pero aun así, había en la cueva un chakra que no le pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Entonces recordó el día en que Itachi murió. Había tenido una sensación muy parecida, pero en ese momento era muy distante. Ahora la reconocía, pues Danzo también tenía ese chakra sin pertenecerle.

—Dime Naruto. —Dijo, esta vez con una voz cargada de odio —Te gusta quedarte con lo que no te pertenece, ¿Verdad? Primero el Kyubi, y ahora ese ojo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Naruto. Le había desconcertado que Tobi se quedase quieto por tanto tiempo, y ahora lo remataba de esta manera.

—Ahora sé dónde lo escondió Itachi. Aunque me preguntó qué utilidad tendría para un chaval que no conoce las artes de la ilusión.

Luego de decir esto, activo el Sharingan que le había pertenecido al hermano de Sasuke. Si él lo había escondido allí, su chakra debería sacarlo. Y al parecer así era, pues Naruto ahora se retorcía en el suelo como si fuera a vomitar. Pero en vez de una comida pasada, de su boca salió un cuervo. Tobi pensó que tal cosa era típica de Itachi, así que no se preocupó por ello. Con seguridad el ave volaría hasta posarse en su hombro.

Pero algo salió mal.

Ni bien el cuervo fue libre, vio hacia el Uchiha con el ojo de Shisui. Era una mirada penetrante, capaz de llegar al alma de aquel que fuera objeto de la misma. En ese momento Tobi sintió un cambio en su ser. Recordó el sacrificio de Rin, que había sido por la aldea. También el de Shisui tuvo el mismo objetivo. Al igual que su maestro y su esposa la noche que los dejó a su muerte. Y como aquellas sintió el recuerdo de tantas muertes más. Tantos sacrificios que se habían realizado, y él estaba a punto de reducir su significado a nada. Incluso empezó a ver locura en el plan de Madara, y se preguntó si en verdad todo aquello era correcto.

Pero sus pensamientos no ocuparon más que unos instantes, pues el golpe de sus memorias lo había llevado inconscientemente al suelo, cosa que Yamato aprovechó para rodearlo de madera. Neji también se dirigía hacia allí cuando Tobi desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de ellos.

— ¡Deténganse! —Casi suplicaba, pues ahora su mente era un desorden y no sabía lo que debía hacer.

En ese momento, el Uchiha sintió lo que se siente cuando un amigo te golpea para que espabiles. Aunque la situación estaba un poco cambiada, pues Kakashi no era exactamente su amigo, y el golpe a la cara que recibió sin poder defenderse o esquivarlo en realidad buscaba matarle. Pero lo que pasó fue que la máscara se rompió, al igual que muchas de las dudas que tenía. Tal vez era efecto del Kotoamatsukami del cuervo, pensaba mientras se levantaba. Pero de cualquier manera ya no quería seguir con el plan de Madara. E incluso sabía hacia donde iría ahora.

Por otro lado, Kakashi no estaba tan firme. Toda su ira hacia el que había causado tantos males a Konoha se disipó y fue reemplazada por una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza, culpa y nostalgia, junto a una inusual unión de alegría y decepción, al ver la cara de quien había sido el enmascarado que causó tanto daño a quienes quería. Ya no sentía ansias por atacar, ni tampoco deseaba retroceder. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el legendario Hatake Kakashi, el ninja del Sharingan, vacilaba.

Los demás no entendían el porqué de la inacción de su líder, y Shikamaru estaba a punto de ordenarles que ataquen según un plan que calculó mientras todo aquello pasaba. Pero en ese momento el Akatsuki habló con el de pelo gris con una extraña familiaridad.

—Mantente alerta, Bakashi. Tu enemigo está atacando Amegakure.

De repente y sin que los demás supieran cómo, se encontraron a unos pocos kilómetros de Amegakure, que parecía estar siendo azotada por el agua. Entonces, sin decir palabra, el Uchiha se dirigió hacia la dirección contraria a la aldea mientras sacaba un Kunai.

Por su parte, Kisame se estaba divirtiendo mientras destruía el lugar, tal como "Madara" le había dicho que hiciera. Pero de repente sintió que algo le cortaba la cara, y al ver hacia aquella dirección se encontró con que alguien con lo que parecía ser la ropa de Akatsuki se acercaba. Nunca lo había visto, y estaba seguro de que recordaría aquella horrible cicatriz que ocupaba la mitad de su cara. Pero lo importante era que lo había atacado, y disfrutaría matándolo lentamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bueno, pues ese fue el capítulo. Sin querer me salieron cinco páginas cuando lo escribí al principio. Creo que fue por lo que sucede, que si bien es poco traté de dejarlo bien explicado y me llevó medio capítulo, y si quería poner la batalla aquí creo que hubiera llevado el doble de lo de ahora, y me hubiera tardado mucho en escribirlo. Además de que hay que asimilar bien todo esto y preferí dejarlo ahí.

En realidad, ni siquiera era esta la manera en que todo se iba a desarrollar. Tenía ya hasta formados los diálogos, acciones y hasta ataques de una batalla que supuestamente iba a pasar en este capítulo, pero de repente Kisame atacó la Lluvia y la cueva se cerró y se desarrolló esto. Pero no se confundan: ya tenía pensado esto, pero pasó de una manera tan diferente que a mi me toma por sorpresa, y buena parte de lo que pensaba para el futuro inmediato lo tengo que reveer. Aunque creo que podré llevarlo sin tardar demasiado.

Eso es todo, así que espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos después.

¡Matta´ne!


	13. Un Shinobi duro de roer

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo pasaron este mes? Perdonen por la tardanza, pero quería que fuera una buena pelea la de éste capítulo y trataba de que no se convirtiera en algo mediocre. Al final escribí esto, que me parece bueno aunque cuando se den cuenta verán que no dura mucho. Y además, creo que es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora, y al leerlo se ve que pudo ser cortado en varias partes, pero estoy bien con lo que hice.

ReivajUchiha: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. En realidad eso fue lo más que pude alargarlo sin que fuera excesivo o un sinsentido, cosa que siempre trato de hacer. Y ahora me salió uno bastante largo, aunque necesité cerca de un mes para ver bien cómo se iba a desarrollar la pelea y otro poco para plasmarla. Espero que te guste y gracias por tu opinión.

NaruHina The Last: Que bien que te haya gustado. Acá está la actualización, que espero también sea de tu agrado.

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo tan sólo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

Bueno, espero disfruten el capítulo. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— ¡Detente! —Gritó Obito cuando obtuvo la atención de Kisame. No quería utilizar mucho su Sharingan en aquel momento, pues al usar el ojo de Itachi quedó bastante más cansado de lo que podría parecer, sin mencionar el maldito lío emocional que el jutsu de su hermano le estaba provocando. Si bien había atacado a Kisame, esto había sido para llamar la atención. Esperaba que no lo atacara de primeras, aunque aquello fuera un milagro.

Y en verdad que ese no era un día de milagros.

—Esto será divertido. —Había dicho Kisame justo antes de mandar una gran cantidad de tiburones a por su atacante.

Obito entonces lanzó una bola de fuego a las bestias hechas de agua para vaporizarlas y liberar su camino. Al parecer Kisame no lo había reconocido. No sabía si era porque estaba a tal distancia que su rostro no era distinguible o porque el ninja de la Niebla había olvidado por completo su rostro. Pero aquello no importaba en realidad. Lo que de verdad debía llevarse toda su atención era seguir avanzando hasta poder llegar hasta el último miembro de Akatsuki. En verdad la tendría difícil, pues utilizar el Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi lo cansaba demasiado, y estaba muy desconcentrado como para que su propio Kamui funcionara. Podría utilizar jutsus elementales además de los más básicos, pero debía calmar su mente antes de poder pelear de verdad. En resumidas cuentas, le quedaba un muy largo camino. Y tan solo esperaba que Kakashi no tardara demasiado en acudir al combate.

Por su parte, el susodicho estaba en un estado de shock. Hacía menos de cinco minutos habían capturado al verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Pero en tan solo unos momentos se escapó, indujo en un extraño jutsu a Naruto y comenzó a retorcerse. Al final él mismo logró conectar un golpe que destruyó por completo su máscara, sólo para encontrar detrás el rostro de su más viejo y querido compañero, a quien tenía como un héroe de guerra. Y ahora el mismo líder de una organización terrorista y antiguo amigo suyo cargaba contra uno de sus subordinados, alentándoles para hacer lo mismo. En verdad que había algo mal en todo aquello.

—Neji, —Dijo al Hyuga. —Por favor utiliza el Byakugan y dime que esto es un Genjutsu de Madara.

—No, Kakashi sensei. Todo el tiempo desde que se escapó hasta luego de que nos trajo aquí mantuve activado mi Kekkei Genkai. Por algún motivo nos está ayudando, pues tampoco se vieron rastros de mentiras cuando se dirigió a ti.

—Senpai ¿Lo conoces?

Kakashi pareció dudar por momentos ante la pregunta de Yamato.

—No. —Dijo al fin. —No lo conozco.

— ¿Y por qué nos ayuda entonces?

—Contestaré sus preguntas cuando esto acabe. Por ahora sigámosle. Neji, utiliza tu Byakugan y ve si alguien más está peleando.

—Al parecer sí. —Dijo este con su Dojutsu activado. —Veo varios ninjas de la lluvia, y alrededor del Akatsuki vuelan papeles como si siguieran un objetivo fijo.

—Debe ser Konan. —Informó Naruto. —Si ella misma necesita de la ayuda de su pueblo es que su oponente es muy fuerte.

—No sólo hay shinobis del lugar. Parece que los hermanos del Kazekage también se unieron a la pelea, pero no alcanzo a verlo a él entre ellos.

—Miren a la aldea. —Señaló Tenten al ver una gran masa de barro levantarse alrededor de una parte del pueblo.

—Aquello debe ser obra de Gaara. —Kakashi sabía que el joven Kazekage no estaba muy acostumbrado a manejar barro debido a su peso y consistencia. —Tenzo, ve y ayúdalo con ese escudo. No vendría mal acompañarlo con un muro de tierra más resistente.

—Entendido Kakashi senpai.

Acto seguido el capitán de los AMBU del Hokage se dirigió a la villa lo más rápido que pudo.

—Los demás síganme. Debemos ver que este tipo sea derrotado lo más pronto posible.

En el mismo lugar de la batalla se encontraban varios ninjas de Amegakure junto a su líder y a los hermanos de la Arena. Era un regimiento contra un solo hombre, pero el cual valía mucho más que un ejército. Pocas veces en sus vidas habían visto que los clones de alguien utilizaran tanto chakra y con tanta maestría como en aquel momento. Por una parte dos de ellos se encontraban conteniendo a sus atacantes, mientras otros continuaban atacando a la Lluvia. Allí Gaara la estaba pasando realmente mal junto a los pocos ninjas del lugar que dominaban la Tierra. Es por eso que agradeció ver que su muro era reforzado por el AMBU de Konoha.

Al final quedaba un último Kisame, el cual se encargaba de su pequeño intento de atacante y se divertía enviándole sus criaturas para que lo acabaran. Parecía estar cansado, y no creía que este durara demasiado aún si lograba llegar donde estaba, pues a cada momento se alejaba más en un perverso juego del gato y el ratón.

 **Donde Konan:**

— ¡Muere de una vez! —Gritaba la alumna de Jiraiya mientras enviaba sus sellos explosivos al Kisame que tenía frente a ella. Éste ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por esquivar el ataque y simplemente sacudió su Samehada frente a él antes de que los papeles explotaran.

—Olvidaste mucho desde que tú y Pain nos traicionaron Konan. Debería agradecerte. A Samehada le gusta disfrutar de un pequeño bocadillo antes de comer. Y al perecer le gustó tu chakra.

Entonces quiso atacarla con la espada, pero llegaron otros shinobis para ayudar a la Ninja del Papel.

—Inútiles. —Les reprochó el último Akatsuki mientras daba un giro y desgarraba a los que intentaron llegarle por la espalda.

—Si lo que tienes es contra mí deja en paz a mi pueblo.

—Esto no es nada personal Konan. Madara ha condenado a tu pueblo al exterminio, y lo haré si con ello allano mi camino.

—Maldito. No conseguirás el mundo que sueñas asesinando a mi pueblo.

— ¿Quieres probar? —Retó Kisame mientras volvía a crear otros dos clones y acto seguido cada uno dejaba en libertad un Gran Dragón de Agua.

—Maldición. —Konan había gastado mucha de su energía en su combate de hacía poco con Tobi, y ahora apenas podía luchar contra una copia del usuario del agua. Si para colmo ahora salían dos más y cada una con tamaña bestia a sus órdenes sentía que su destino estaba sellado.

 **Con Temari y Kankuro:**

— ¡Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí peleando! —Reclamó el marionetista a su hermana mientras acababan con algunos de los clones de Kisame.

— ¡Para eso necesito conocer la respuesta yo misma!

Pero ambos la sabían. Ni bien vio que los ninjas de la Lluvia iban a defender su aldea Gaara se precipitó para ayudar a crear el muro que ahora sostenía con dificultad. Y a ellos tampoco les había quedado mucha opción, pues o peleaban o se sentaban a esperar el fin de todo aquello.

— ¡La próxima vez que haya una cumbre de paz llevaremos a la mitad de la aldea!

— ¡No tienes idea de cuan de acuerdo estoy, hermana!

La lucha para ellos era muy dura. Una gran cantidad de copias de su atacante les obligaban a estar a la defensiva en todo momento, y encontrar una abertura les era casi imposible tanto a ellos como a los ninjas del lugar.

— ¡Denme un poco más de diversión, maldita sea!

Estaba claro que no podrían aguantar mucho más, y su enemigo no parecía estar a punto de cansarse.

 **Obito:**

El renegado de Konoha ya estaba llegando a su objetivo cuando frente a él apareció Kisame de repente, agitando a Samehada para desgarrarle. Y lo hubiera logrado de no aparecer de la nada un kunai que se enterró en la cabeza del mismo y lo redujo a simple agua.

— ¡Tardaste un poco! —Se quejó Obito cuando Kakashi llegó a su lado.

— ¡Nada comparado con veinte años! —El Hatake no estaba con mucho humor para quejas o chistes.

El Uchiha no le contestó, pues sabía que su ex compañero tenía todo el derecho a estar de esa manera. No sabía lo que haría al terminar con Kisame. El volver a Konoha era impensable en aquellos momentos, pues con seguridad sería condenado y la pena de muerte era la más bondadosa de todas las posibilidades. Ahora hasta el destierro le parecía demasiado.

— ¡Concentrémonos en Kisame! ¡El que está frente a nosotros es el verdadero!

 **Konan:**

— ¡Rasengan! —Se oyó antes de que uno de los clones fuera destruido y con él su dragón.

— ¡Naruto! —El Ángel de la Lluvia sonreía de alivio al ver que los de Konoha habían llegado al lugar.

— ¡Konan, deshazte en papeles y retrocede!

— ¡No! ¡No abandonaré la pelea mientras pueda!

— No entiendes. Esto acabará en unos momentos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio entonces vio hacia arriba del centro de la pelea, donde todo era un caos. En el cielo se veía a dos figuras ascender como tornados, pero antes de que cayeran otras dos siluetas saltaron de ellas, y ahora las cuatro estaban cayendo hacia la pelea.

—A eso.

 **Temari y Kankuro:**

A los hermanos de la Arena les pareció que el nombre de Aldea de la Lluvia estaba bastante justificado, pues cuando se vieron rodeados por clones y criaturas de agua cayó una gran cantidad de armas de detrás de ellos y acabó con gran cantidad de sus enemigos. Al final quedaron algunos en pie, pero antes de que pudieran atacar escucharon que alguien nombraba una técnica.

— ¡Hakke Rokujuyon Sho! —Y rápido como el viento fueron eliminados.

— ¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó Temari, dudosa de lo que estaba pasando.

—Ninjas de Konoha. —Aclaró Tenten. —Deben alejarse lo antes posible del combate.

— ¡No! Si retrocedemos podríamos ser derrotados.

—Vean al cielo. —Dijo Neji señalando a donde estaban las cuatro siluetas cayendo.

 **Un poco antes con Ino y Shikamaru:**

— ¡Vamos, Ino! ¡Debemos apresurarnos o los ninjas de la aldea serán afectados por el golpe!

Luego de que el Akatsuki se fuera y de que Neji comprobara que todo era realidad, Shikamaru se puso a pensar en alguna manera de solucionar su situación. Habían sido transportados a aquél lugar y aquella lucha que de buenas a primeras no les incumbía. Pero allí estaban y tenían que pelear, además de que si dejaban que ese tipo viviera la Aldea de la Hoja estaría en mucho peligro pues este "hombre" (no sabían exactamente lo que era) parecía tener poder para arrasar un pueblo entero.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero la técnica no es sencilla de realizar. Me llevará tiempo y no es seguro que todos reciban el mensaje.

—Intentémoslo y lo veremos.

Así llegaron cerca del caos donde la mayor parte de los ninjas de la Lluvia luchaban encarecidamente con las copias de Kisame. Ino había aprendido una técnica que le permitiría hablar a varias personas a la vez. Pero primero debería lograr entrar a la mente de uno de sus objetivos y desde allí ir enlazando para transmitir el mensaje.

Luego de unos momentos logró por fin conectar a los ninjas más cercanos a ella. Les dio pasó el mensaje y ellos mismos se ocuparon de transmitirlo.

— ¡Váyanse de aquí o morirán! —Así luego de un segundo en el campo sólo quedaban clones de Kisame, los cuales no pudieron llegar a preguntarse lo que estaba pasando cuando cuatro figuras golpearon simultáneamente el lugar, destruyendo a todas y cada una de las copias que el renegado había creado.

— ¡Shannaroo!

— ¡Gatsuga!

— ¡Konoha Goriki Senpu!

 **Obito y Kakashi:**

Los dos ninjas estaban a punto de llegar a Kisame cuando se produjo el impacto en el campo de batalla. Como estaban alejados el resultado no les afecto en demasía, pero al no tener conocimiento de que aquello pasaría perdieron el equilibrio y por poco no cayeron al agua.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Preguntó alerta el Uchiha.

—Parece que fueron mis subordinados. —Dijo Kakashi viendo cómo a lo lejos los jóvenes se reagrupaban junto a los demás combatientes.

— ¿Tu plan?

—Lo más seguro es que sea de uno de ellos.

—Pues tienes buenos ninjas a tu mando. Mira al desgraciado.

Kisame se encontraba más cerca que ellos del lugar del impacto, y ahora se levantaba con algo de dificultad del lugar a donde había sido disparado. Podía verse que su cuerpo tenía abundantes y muy graves heridas por la velocidad del agua que lo golpeó, pero sostenía con fuerza a Samehada. Hacia él también se dirigían los demás ninjas, pero podía verse que algunos como Lee o Konan fueron afectados por la pelea y no parecía que fueran a durar mucho más.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Debemos derrotarlo ahora que está débil!

— ¡No te precipites Kakashi! ¡No es tan fácil derrotar a este tipo!

En efecto, en unos segundos podía verse que Kisame recuperaba fuerzas. Aquello no parecía tener explicación para los de Konoha.

—Es su espada. Mientras la sostenga esta le pasará chakra para atacar o recuperarse. Por esto algunos le dicen "La Bestia Sin Cola".

—Entonces debemos separarlo de ella y lo derrotaremos.

—No será tan fácil. —Obito vio los sellos realizados por Kisame y pudo reconocer la técnica que utilizaría. —Debo actuar rápido si quiero matarle.

Durante toda la lucha el Uchiha estuvo guardando fuerzas para utilizar de nuevo su Sharingan. Y si había un momento de usarlo era éste, antes de que su oponente los encerrara en su terreno.

— ¡Suiton: Dai Baku…! —El shinobi de la niebla no alcanzó a terminar la técnica porque algo lo atravesó de repente desde su espalda.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste mi rostro y por eso no me reconociste? ¿Fue por eso que desobedeciste mi orden o tú también te rebelarás?

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —Ni en aquellos momentos Kisame parecía debilitarse.

—A ti ya no te importa. Al atacarme firmaste tu sentencia de muerte. —Y diciendo esto se alejó de un salto y lo atacó con una Gran Bola de Fuego.

Cuando todo terminó Konan ordenó a sus ninjas que volvieran a la ciudad. Los demás llegaron al lugar y encontraron un cuerpo carbonizado a los pies del pelinegro, el cual no dejaba de ver hacia su víctima. Éste, al ver que los demás se reunían ante él intentó irse, pero su retirada fue cortada por Konan.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Llevas las ropas de Akatsuki pero no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez.

—Nadie. No pierdan tiempo con esto. Kisame sigue vivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es su cuerpo el de allí?

—Maté un Zetsu Blanco. El verdadero escapó en medio de la refriega y debo buscarlo.

—No irás a ningún otro lado más que Konoha. —Ordenó el Hatake. —Debes responder por tus crímenes.

—Perdóname Kakashi, pero no es momento para tal cosa.

— ¡Neji, Shikamaru, captúrenlo!

Ambos jóvenes eran muy rápidos, pero ahora que Obito se había recuperado no fueron competencia para su Kamui, por el cual Konan lo reconoció.

— ¡Madara!

—Error, Amekage sama. —Le respondió Kakashi. —Es un renegado de Konoha a quien se creía muerto desde la Tercera Guerra Shinobi.

— ¡Maldito seas! ¡Por ti mis amigos han muerto y Akatsuki se corrompió!

—Reconozco todo eso. Pero me temo que hay cosas más importantes para centrar allí la atención. —Entonces sin decir nada más se sacó el ojo de Itachi y se lo arrojó a Kakashi, quien lo atrapó en pleno vuelo. —Para Sasuke. Dáselo cuando estés seguro de que se reformó. Él posee el otro. —Y sin más preámbulo se alejó con el Sunshin no Jutsu para buscar a su objetivo, pues creía que estaría en un bosque cercano al pueblo.

Kakashi no tardó un segundo en ir a por el fugitivo. No permitiría que volviera a desaparecer luego de volverlo a encontrar. Era su deber atraparlo y llevarlo a la aldea. Pero más aún, deseaba ver cuánto había cambiado desde el jovencito a quien había conocido. Sin embargo, éste cada vez lo aventajaba más y más en muy poco tiempo, hasta que llegó un momento en que lo perdió completamente de vista. Estuvo buscando por el lugar e incluso pensaba llamar a sus alumnos para que lo ayudaran cuando oyó un grito de dolor no muy lejos de allí y que sólo podía venir de una persona.

— ¡Obito!

 **En la Aldea de la Lluvia:**

Los que quedaron en el lugar del combate se apresuraron para ayudar a Kakashi en la persecución, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar demasiado Neji vio a lo lejos un pájaro extrañamente pálido.

— ¡Un mensaje de Sai! —Avisó a sus compañeros. Shikamaru entonces sacó un pergamino en blanco y dejó que el ave se posara en él.

— ¿Qué dice?

—Parece que Tsunade sama se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Al parecer nos permite la reunión con usted, Amekage sama, pero aquí hay condiciones que no podemos ignorar.

—Lo comprendo. Pero ahora lo más importante es capturar a ese bastardo.

—Konan, no creo que sea necesario. —Dijo Naruto apuntando hacia la dirección en que su Sensei se acercaba cargando un cuerpo sin vida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ok. En el anterior capítulo creí que cinco páginas eran muchas, y ahora escribir todo esto me llevó ocho. Creía que merecían un buen capítulo y de buena extensión por toda la espera que hubo y que conociéndome habrá (hago lo que puedo con mis tiempos). Espero que les haya gustado y que les vaya bien.

¡Matta´ne!


End file.
